Fragmentación
by Arkanin3
Summary: Frisk siempre quiso salvar a Asriel, ella sentía que el lo merecía y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para darle su final feliz. Pero cuando la oportunidad se da, no significa que vaya a ser un viaje fácil.
1. Preguntas

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _Bien, esta idea, ha rondado mi cabeza durante bastante tiempo así que veamos que sale, ¿Frisk logrando salvar Asriel? Claro que si!, Toby debió añadir esa opción :(_

 _¿Para fundar una Utopía de paz y amor y que todo fuese color de rosas despues?, uh, nop. Je, no hay una buena historia si nada pasa o si? Disfruten!_

* * *

Frisk es una humana peculiar, tener un poder como el de poder ''cargarse'' a sí misma en puntos específicos puede dar lugar a un montón de acontecimientos, ella los sabe de primera mano, claro, no es la única, al igual que ella Flowey también es poseedor de esa habilidad, fue gracias a la determinación inyectada en esa flor que Asriel pudo adquirir dicha habilidad.

Sin embargo esto dejaba lugar a ciertas preguntas un tanto inquietantes, como el por que los otros humanos dotados también con determinación no hubieran poseído esta habilidad, o Chara incluso, después de su fallido plan con Asriel, pudo haber cargado su SAVE Point e intentarlo de nuevo, ¿No?

De todos los Reinicios que Frisk vivió por cuenta propia, ella empezó a generarse preguntas con muchas alternativas y ninguna en concreto parecía tener una muy convincente respuesta, ¿Los humanos antes que ella no tenían SAVE Points? ¿No los encontraron? ¿Chara los tuvo? ¿Sabían que eran? Los humanos estaban muertos, Chara lo estaba también. ¿Por qué? ¿Se rindieron? ¿No hicieron SAVE Points? Todas estas preguntas no tenían una respuesta clara del por qué de las mismas, y eso no la ayudaba.

Sin embargo hay una pregunta que destacaba de las otras, Asriel… ¿Por que era el único que no podía salvar? Pudo hacer eso con todos, menos con el, y eso nunca la dejó en paz, realmente sentía que haría lo que fuese necesario para darle a ese chico una segunda oportunidad como se debe.

Ella no era alguien que se caracterizase precisamente rendirse fácilmente, el mero concepto estaba ausente en su cabeza, algo que no es del todo bueno, ya que eso mismo fue la que la llevó a hacer cosas que no fueron las más adecuadas, después de su primera partida pensó que todo sería color de rosas, sin embargo dicho pensamiento estaba lejos de lo que en realidad fue. Sentía que algo no estaba... ¿del todo bien?

No era más bien un sentimiento que le decía que no hizo todo lo que podía hacer.

En un póker de partidas probó hacer algunos cambios en sus métodos, desde comportarse mal a propósito, hasta matar… A quien fuese.

Esto la llevó a darse cuenta de ciertas averías, cosas fuera de lugar, desde monstruos fuera de lugar, hasta repeticiones y cambios un poco mas notorios a lo que fue su primera partida, ella por todos los medios que intentó, jamás pudo matar a TODOS los monstruos que podía matar, algo siempre la molestaba, más del hecho de convertirse progresivamente en una asesina hecha y derecha, había algo desde la primera partida que la molestaba, y que sentía que la obligaba a matar, o eso es lo que ella quería creer, ella podía parar cuando quisiese, reiniciar todo y nada habría pasado, pero esa presencia nunca se iba y como si fuese un recordatorio de lo que hizo, cada vez la sentía mas y mas.

Por eso paró al enfrentar a Sans en su partida número 17, nunca se sintió peor que en ese momento, al ver lo que hizo por el hecho de experimentar, para ''ver qué pasaba'' por eso incluso aunque Sans la matase, eso no le dolía tanto como darse cuenta de que lo que hizo fue en vano y no ayudó en nada. Y peor reveló el monstruo dentro de ella, y el lado asesino de su DETERMINACIÓN.

Frisk reinició como siempre, y decidió que era mejor intentar una cosa que había visto o más bien, había oído funcionar antes, fusionar su alma con Asriel, después de 13 partidas haciendo lo mismo con la esperanza de salvar al chico, lo que sí había conseguido era conocerlo de a poco hasta que se encariño con el, desde hablar en el tiempo que le quedaba hasta hacer pequeños juegos y compartir experiencias, todo eso la llevó a desarrollar un apego hacia el pequeño Asriel, el verdadero Asriel Dreemur y razón extra en su insistencia por salvarlo para siempre.

Este reinicio fue como el primero, todos sus eventos desarrollándose de igual forma para conseguir esa recompensa que ella tanto anhelaba, solo que esta vez ella sí tenía un plan que tenía que funcionar, su DETERMINACIÓN jamás fue tan grande y esta vez no habría ninguna sensación agridulce al terminar su partida.

Al ver a Flowey otra vez y sacarlo de quicio tras no caer en su trampa, Flowey intentó acorralarla sin éxito, y Toriel vino a su rescate.

Ella hizo todo metódicamente para asegurarse que todo saliese a la perfección, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Monster Kid, Alphys y Asgore, todos y cada uno Monstruos que le hicieron tener algo más que compañía en su viaje, sentía formar parte de una familia, y eso sin duda la llenaba de DETERMINACIÓN.

Al verse con Asriel otra vez, y después de su ritual de consolación en el vacío de la barrera, se aseguró de hacerle saber a Asriel que lo perdonaba y que estaría ahí para el. En el último de sus caminos anteriores a las rutas pseudo-genocidas, decidió no hacerlo y vaya que le fue un trago muy amargo, al no hacerlo y posteriormente no consolarlo, no pudo verlo otra vez en la cama de flores de Chara, más allá de eso quería verlo para hacer eso que no hizo por experimentar un ''¿Que pasa si?'' Al no perdonarlo pudo ver como el se sentía tan culpable, tan triste, tan solo y tan desesperanzado, fue algo que Frisk se arrepintió durante mucho tiempo, ya que el lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que lo apoyara, que le dijera que no tenga más rencores contra el ni contra nadie, y ahí estaba ese alguien, y lo negó por un experimentación. Puede que con Sans sintiese más arrepentimiento, pero con esa experiencia, Frisk sintió dolor como nunca antes. No esta vez, jamás lo volvería a abandonar de esa manera.

Al tener que irse Frisk ya sabía donde encontrarlo luego, al darle un buen susto a sus amigos por catorceava vez Frisk se dispuso a ir a la cama de flores, en su recorrido tuvo tiempo de pensar, ¿Quería hacer esto? Claro que si. ¿Era lo correcto? En su mente, por supuesto ¿El Aceptaría? Ella tiene sus métodos.

Al ver a Asriel Frisk sintió tanto alivio y gratitud, fue hacia el lo abrazó y lloró, lloró como nunca antes, como se pudo permitir lastimar a alguien como el al negarle algo que en primer lugar ni tenía por qué disculparse, en sus ojos, ya todo estaba perdonado, y así se sentía tranquila, Asriel por su parte no supo cómo reaccionar ante semejante despliegue tan espontáneo de emociones, y no solo las de Frisk, su interior también era una montaña rusa de emociones.

'¿Por qué llora? ¿Cómo supo que estaría aquí? No quiero lastimarla más, ¿Es por algo que yo hice?' Asriel procedió a darse una bofetada mental por ese último pensamiento ''Claro que es por algo que yo hice, idiota, la intenté matar... 2 veces por Dios santo!... Y no fue a la única...''

Frisk se finalmente terminó su desahogo emocional y procedió a escuchar a Asriel, cada palabra, absolutamente todo lo escucho cada palabra, cada oración, puso todo el cuidado del mundo en ello, hasta que finalmente vinieron esas siete nefastas palabras.

''¿Frisk, no tienes nada mejor que hacer?''

Siempre era una puñalada el escuchar esas palabras, era como si una pared inamovible de realidad se pusiera entre un final perfecto para todos, pero esta vez ella estaba preparada.

''De hecho… hay una cosa que debo hacer, qué… necesito debo que hacer.''

Frisk canalizó su alma con sus manos en la espalda y lentamente fue moviendo su mano izquierda hacia adelante, Asriel no tuvo que preguntarle para saber lo que Frisk tramaba, del shock al principio solo se quedo observando el alma, con su mente tratando de procesar lo que Frisk estaba implicando con eso, finalmente pudo poner su cabeza en marcha y solo pudo pensar algo que bien podrían estar pensando los dos en ese momento.

'¿Esta loca? De verdad espera que lo acepte así como así? ¿Siquiera funcionará?, no tengo alma hasta donde sé' Para Asriel el mundo acababa de romperse, arriba es abajo, izquierda es derecha y todo pasa al mismo tiempo y a la vez nunca pasó, todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza eran producto de que Frisk sostuviera su alma con intenciones de dársela a él.

''Se lo que piensas, bueno además de 'perdiste la cabeza' y cosas parecidas'' Dijo Frisk con un tono suave y tranquilo.

''¿En serio? Digo sí estoy pensando que perdiste la cabeza pero, ¿lo segundo?'' Dijo Asriel esperando una respuesta, ya que ni el mismo sabía que estaba pensando.

''Si, lo se. ¿Por qué? ¿No es así?'' Frisk dijo confiadamente.

Asriel no respondió, pero eso logró calmarlo un poco, era una pregunta que podría decidir el destino de ambos, Asriel simplemente asintió.

''No lo pensé mucho la verdad, fuiste tu el que me lo hizo ver'' Frisk poco a poco fue recolectando memorias ''Cada vez que reiniciaba, tratando de salvar a todos, y siempre veía que tú estabas fuera de mi alcance, intente muchas alternativas, a ver si algo se me había escapado o había algo que yo pasado por alto, pero nunca era suficiente, nunca conseguía un final contigo como debe ser''

''¿Como debe ser? ¿Eso qué significa? Así es como debe ser, yo me busqué esto. Mi ingenuidad fue lo que me llevó a esto y después solo por mis caprichos productos de aburrimiento me hicieron hacer cosas horribles a mis seres queridos. No merezco tu alma'' Dijo Asriel en un tono muy triste y casi queriendo que Frisk se fuese… Casi.

Las palabras de Asriel lejos de desanimar a Frisk solo le dieron fuerza. ''Quizás, pero no te has fijado en que no lo hiciste con todas tus facultades''

''¿Que estas diciendo? Yo era perfectamente consciente como Flowey, lo sabes''

''Asriel, por favor no… Sabes que no fue justo, para nadie lo fue''

''¿Como no lo fue? por favor házmelo saber…'' Asriel dijo al borde del llanto y desplomándose de rodillas.

''Te faltaba algo'' Dijo Frisk, Asriel la miró otra vez ''Pude verlo, esa chispa del chico amable y gentil que veo ahora, cuando dijiste, 'he estado tanto tiempo vació' estabas intentando sentir algo, y no podías, eso no es nada justo, y no eras el tú que veo aquí y ahora, sabes perfectamente que tu no harías ninguna de esas horribles cosas ahora, estoy consciente de que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero también se que no eras _tú_ el que hizo esas cosas.''

''¡Tu NO eres Flowey! ¡Eres Asriel! Asriel Dreemur, y ahora mismo lo estoy viendo, al verdadero Asriel, al tú que yo, mamá y papá queremos y extrañamos, ese tú que rompió la barrera, más veces de lo que cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, ese tú que merece una segunda oportunidad como se debe! Ese tú que aún después de todo, después de pasar por tanto, aún puede sonreír al ver que hizo lo correcto a pesar del costo para sí mismo, ese tú por el que estoy dispuesta a dar mi alma, si hay alguien que merece perdón, eres tú…'' Frisk dijo con toda la DETERMINACIÓN del mundo.

''Eres bueno, noble, y bondadoso Asriel, ¿Por qué el único que no lo ve eres tú? Me duele verte así, por eso es por lo que estoy dispuesta a darte todo mi ser, ese es mi porque para darte mi alma, eres tú, tú la mereces mas que nadie..''

Asriel se quedó mudo, no solo porque no sabía qué decir, si no por el gigantesco tren de emociones que lo golpeó, no comprendía después de todo lo que había hecho ¿Cómo había alguien que confiara y creyera tanto en el? Era mucho mucho para el, solo pudo abrazar a Frisk más fuerte que nunca y llorar, y vaya que lloró, no merecía a Frisk, alguien tan llena de bondad era algo fuera de todo merecimiento para el, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con su alma aún en su mano, para poder continuar su viaje. Juntos.

''Frisk, yo… Yo, oh Dios, gracias!'' Asriel abrazó a Frisk con todas sus fuerzas ''No te merezco, ¿Como? ¿Como puedes ser tan buena, tan gentil, tan bondadosa? Frisk, las palabras no me alcanzan para decirte lo especial que eres.'' Asriel dijo aún en lágrimas. Era muy conmovedor para el el ver que alguien estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por el, el ahora veía que lo hacía por el, porque a Frisk le importaba su bienestar y felicidad, ella era simplemente perfecta.

''Y bien… ¿qué dices?'' Dijo Frisk con una amplia y sincera sonrisa, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

''Sabes que la respuesta es sí, Frisk'' Asriel dijo, recuperando su compostura y todavía conmovido por la bondad de Frisk.

Frisk sintió su mundo estallar en felicidad, finalmente lo había conseguido, después de tanto de no darse por vencida y de usar toda su DETERMINACIÓN, ella consiguió salvar y conservar al verdadero Asriel Dreemur.

''Gracias, Frisk juro que… Mientras vivamos, haré que esto valga la pena'' Asriel dijo seguro.

''No hay pena en esto, Asriel, esto es gloria, para todos. Gracias a tí por aceptar esto'' Dijo la Castaña con nada más que felicidad en sus ojos.

Asriel estaba conmovido más allá de palabras, realmente Frisk era magnífica.

Frisk le dió su alma a Asriel lentamente el la fue absorbiendo pero algo pasó… El alma se fragmentó en dos.

Asriel miró con horror puro como el alma se partió en dos, antes de que pudiera pasar otro segundo Asriel se aferró desesperadamente a una mitad del alma, eso causo que Asriel perdiera el conocimiento y que el otro lado fuese a parar en Frisk. Noqueandola de golpe.

Asriel se despertó de golpe y noto que seguía siendo una cabra y no una flor, Y luego vio su alma, blanca con un fulgor rojo en el centro, inmediatamente giró y vió que Frisk estaba a su lado inmóvil y con la mitad de su alma flotando en su pecho.

Asriel se aseguró de que su corazón estuviera latiendo, después de confirmarlo, tomó el cuerpo de Frisk, y posteriormente se puso de pié en busca del castillo ya que supuso que ahí estaría al menos su Padre.

''Frisk, vas a salir de esta, te lo prometo'' Asriel dijo mientras marchaba rumbo a conseguir ayuda.

El estaba más que determinado para darle lo que se merece a Frisk, ahora más que nunca tendrá que estar para ella.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _Ok, este es mi primer fanfiction propio, y sera para la bella comunidad de Undertale, me siento a gusto con este capítulo y de como las cosas irán desarrollándose a partir de estos eventos, es de esperar que haya errores o que a veces el dialogo se sienta poco espaciado, pero bueno, por algún lado hay que empezar. Apreciaría mucho algunas críticas y sugerencias, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi trabajo ;)_

 _~Arca9_


	2. Exploración

_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia, revisando el primero me di cuenta de que cometí un error al escribirlo y es que se me olvido que Chara Y Asriel fusionaron su alma en un punto, y eso pudo ser la razón por la cual Chara pudo haber perdido su habilidad de Save. Sin embargo, en ninguna parte del juego se nos dice que Chara tuviera esa habilidad en primer lugar. Igual es algo que creo que vale la pena mencionar._ **  
**

 _Además cambié un poco la razón del porque los dos están vivos ya que sentí que la resolución del porque no murió Frisk al fragmentarse su alma estaba muy forzado y pasó porque tenía que pasar eso, No hay cambios significativos en la historia, solo en la parte de la fragmentación del alma, recomiendo que leas el final del primer capitulo otra vez para entender esto mejor._

 _Y bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo!_

* * *

Frisk despertó en un vació, no es buena señal, en primera por que nunca ha estado ahí, y en segunda por que sintió y presenció cómo su alma se partía en 2 y se unió a ella y Asriel, las cosas no salieron del todo como ella pensó, de nuevo, no es como que Frisk hubiese ideado, un plan maestro en el cual detallaba cómo quería que salieran las cosas con Asriel, ella dejó fluir sus pensamientos y sentimientos en su discurso y Asriel aceptó su oferta, bastante simple en teoría ¿no?

 _Pero al final muy bueno y muy fácil para ser verdad ¿no?_ Pensó Frisk.

''Tu lo has dicho, compañera'' Frisk sintió un escalofrío como nunca antes, mientras volteaba a ver a su izquierda.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio.

''Chara'' Dijo Frisk entre seria y temerosa. ''Supongo que tu fuiste lo que causo esto''

''¡Ding! ¡Deduces rápido!'' Dijo Chara burlonamente.

Frisk en este punto tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, un movimiento en falso o una palabra fuera de lugar y podría ser el fin de todo, pero algo no le cuadraba del todo, y Chara se veía más como improvisando la situación, no parece que lo hubiera planeado, y al parecer en este lugar, sea donde fuese, ninguno de los dos estába en control, 100% territorio neutral.

''No estás en control aquí ¿Verdad?'' Inquirió Frisk

''Tu tampoco, niña''

''Así que no lo estas, eso definitivamente es un plus'' Dijo Frisk en un tono irónico.

''¡Oh si! ¡¿Qué más da?! ¿Que importa no? ¿Megalomanía o psicopatía? Yo tampoco me preocuparía en escoger quien manda si ese fuese el caso'' Dijo Chara sarcásticamente.

Frisk no lo mostró, pero ese comentario le dolió, ella sabía que Chara había visto todo lo que ella hizo, despues de todo, mientras más matase, mas LV ganaba Chara y eso la convirtió en parte de ella, según Chara siempre fue parte de ella desde que cayó bajo tierra, ella simplemente no lo aceptaba, pero era otro punzón más en cola de una _muy_ larga fila.

''Tu no eres precisamente la persona más adecuada para decir eso, ¿no te parece?''

Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso, antagonizar es una cosa, ¿pero jugar al inocente?

''Ja, jaja, _JAJAJAJA!_ Oh claro, perdone usted señora pacifista, la misma que mató _tres_ veces a los que la consideraban su mejor amiga solo para ver qué pasaba, ¿eh?

Frisk se quedó muda

''Tu has de pensar que soy una persona mala, _muy mala_ , y nunca te diré por qué ya que soy así de mala persona, ¿no?'' Dijo chara en un tono sarcástico. ''Para responder a tu pregunta como se debe, sí, claro que causé esto, quién más podría haber sido''

Frisk estaba frustrada, _es como si no le importara nada_ pensó.

''Y por qué habría de importarme ¿eh? Igualmente nadie está en control aquí, todo depende de como Asriel se desempeñe afuera''

''¡Asriel! ¿está bien?'' Preguntó Frisk con algo de pánico.

''El está maravillosamente, deberías verlo, cargándote cual novia, que lindo el de hecho cree que eres una buena persona.'' Dijo Chara sonriendo.

''¿Quieres parar con eso? Esto es serio, podemos morir ambos y todo lo que haces es ser un estorbo que no ayuda en nada, ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! ¿Para que separaste mi alma? ¡Todo lo que haces es causar muerte, dolor y miseria!'' Gritó Frisk harta de los sinsentidos de Chara.

''¿Ahora quieres que pare? Tu fuiste la que me trajo de vuelta, y ahora yo de repente ocupó el papel antagónico, ¡Por favor!'' Dijo Chara.

''¡Tu me orillaste a matar a todos! No puedo creer que no me di cuenta sino hasta que Sans tuvo que poner fin a tu locura''

''... ¿Te orille? ¿Yo? Já, eres increíble, estaba jugando contigo al principio llamándote mala persona pero estas haciendo un intento muy bueno y convincente en hacerme creer que en verdad lo eres'' Dijo Chara no pudiendo creer la hipocresía de Frisk '' _Tú_ fuiste la que decidió empezar a matar a todos por que si, para ver qué pasaba, _Tú_ fuiste la que me dejó volver aquí y casi hacerme con el control de esta línea de tiempo, demostraste ser el ser capaz de darle a todos su final feliz para luego cambiar las cuerdas y matarlos a todos para ver qué pasaba ¿O también vas a negar eso?''

Para este punto Frisk sabía que había hecho muchas cosas mal, pero siempre creyó, o… quiso creer que algo la forzaba a hacerlo, jamás quiso aceptar que lo que hacía era por que ella quería hacerlo. ''Yo… Yo no quería… Fuiste tu''

''Wow, wow, wow, para ahí, Acusadora McCulpa, ya te explique claramente que _tú_ fuiste la que me dio el poder a _mí_ por tus acciones, aún así ¡Gracias por todo el EXP y el LOVE, me hicieron crecer grande y fuerte!'' Chara dijo reafirmando su punto ''Pero más allá de eso, déjame sincerarme contigo y preguntarte… Exactamente ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar al matar eh?'' Chara preguntó burlonamente a Frisk '' _Oops, perdón, maté a toda alma que se atravesó en mi camino sin una razón aparente más allá de mera curiosidad mórbida, pero no es mi culpa ¿Verdad?_ ''

''Tu tomaste la decisión de matar, y matar y matar, para llenar una cuenta arbitraria de víctimas. Tu tomaste la decisión de aumentar tu EXP y LV y eso solo se puede hacer _matando_ ¡No se puede cometer genocidio por accidente! Y al final demostraste que después de todo, aquí abajo si es matar o morir''

Frisk no pudo decir nada, solo se quedo en silencio tras aceptar la obvia verdad. Muchas veces se había preguntado el por que de matar a monstruos que no hicieron nada, ¿Que quería probar? Al final terminó sumergiéndose en un pozo de culpa muy hondo del que no escaparía muy pronto.

''Bueno eso si que fue un paseo por la culpa bastante largo ¿no? En fin… No te puedo responder el porqué de la división de tu alma… Principalmente porque no _tengo_ una respuesta, para lo primero claro está, porque heh, no te preocupes, no vamos a ''morir'' por lo pronto'' Dijo Chara algo resignada.

''¿Qu-que? Eso es mentira, me dijiste que tu habías sido la causa de esto, y me sales con que 'no sabes la respuesta' Eso no me lo creo. ¿Y como que no vamos a morir? ¿Como tienes tanta seguridad al decir eso?''

''Se que fui yo el que separó tu alma porque soy parte de ti, y mi DETERMINACIÓN fue la causante de la división de tu alma, en teoría eso debió haberte matado, pero al estar Asriel ahí y tomar una mitad, los salvó a ambos.'' Dijo Chara recordando lo ocurrido ''Esa es la única razón del porque tu estas viva, y el no es una flor''

Frisk estaba perpleja, se dio cuenta de que por eso era que no había muerto, la aliviaba un poco saber que Asriel se encontraba bien y la estaba ayudando, también se dio cuenta de que mientras Asriel viva, ella también lo hará, pero aún necesitaba despertar. ''¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?''

''¿Tengo cara de que lo se? No tengo mayor entendimiento que tú, bueno, quizá un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para responder esa pregunta'' Dijo Chara

''... Entonces, ¿Aquí esperamos?'' Preguntó Frisk.

''Sip, según parece'' Respondió Chara.

Las cosas no pintaban bien para Asriel, él también estaba ocupado tratando de descifrar que fue lo que realmente pasado.

Él también estaba algo confundido por la situación actual, de por si el hecho de que tomar media parte del alma de Frisk los había salvado a ambos era suficientemente confuso pero ¿Era posible siquiera absorber media alma? ¿Por que su alma tenía ese delineado Blanco? ¿Frisk estará consciente de esto? ¿Ella sabía que esto pasaría? Son preguntas que se hacía y no podía responderse, y cada una con menos alternativas que la otra, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que encontraría la forma de traer a Frisk de vuelta, tenía que encontrar la manera.

Asriel al tener capacidad de sentir emociones otra vez, se puso a desenvolverlas poco a poco, sentía deseos de ver a sus padres de nuevo, algo que lo llenaba por dentro, era una sensación muy linda después de haber estado vacío durante tanto tiempo, luego pensó en qué les diría a ellos para explicar que está vivo, o como decirles que Frisk estaba en un posible Coma, ¿Como reaccionarían a ello?

Asriel se estaba empezando a cuestionar si realmente valió la pena el haber aceptado la oferta de Frisk. _Habrá tiempo para eso después, tengo que encontrar ayuda._ Asriel procedió a hacerse camino por el nevado camino fuera de las ruinas, a medida que avanzaba notó que estaba todo solo, _muy_ solo, al avanzar más por fin vio alguien, un perro con sweater parado cerca de un puesto de centinela con un montón de cabezas y otras partes de perros de nieve, esparcidos.

El perro volteó y se dio cuenta del monstruo cargando el cuerpo de la humana.

''Niño, ¿Que le pasó a la humana?''

Asriel se empezó a poner un poco nervioso ''Es... es un larga historia''

El perro lo miró dudoso ''Lo dudo mucho, hace 3 horas ella pasó por aquí en perfectas condiciones''

 _Lleva tres horas aquí ¿eh?, bien no es mucho, pero alguien ya debería estar buscándola._

Asriel decidió usar eso a su favor ''¿De dónde venía ella cuando pasó por aquí, señor?'' Asriel preguntó

''De Snowdin supongo'' Respondió el cánido.

''Muy bien, ¡Muchas gracias señor!'' Respondió Asriel.

''Ten cuidado chico, muchos no tomarán bien el hecho de que lleves a la salvadora de la Underground en ese estado'' Dijo el perro.

Asriel estaba algo preocupado respecto a eso, necesitaba conseguir ayuda lo antes posible principalmente porque el cánido tenía toda la razón, resultaría particularmente sospechoso y sumamente peligroso llevar a Frisk en ese estado así como así, tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar a todos los monstruos que fuese posible, cosa que no sería muy difícil ya que no es que hubiese muchos para evitar en primer lugar.

Asriel avanzó más y después de cruzar el puente se topó con el letrero de '' _Bienvenidos a Snowdin''_ eso fue una buena señal, ya que además de que podía ver que el lugar no estaba tan desierto y podría descansar un poco ya que sus piernas tenían un límite y lo estaba alcanzando. Asriel se acercó a una tienda y vio a una conejita morada atender la tienda.

''¡Hola!'' Dijo Asriel saludando a la propietaria.

La Conejita pudo notar que llevaba a Frisk cargada y preguntó lo más obvio ''¿Que le pasó a Frisk?''

Asriel suspiró ''No… Lo sé'' mintió Asriel, ''La encontré así afuera de las ruinas, y me esta preocupando, crees que puedas ayudarme a encontrar un lugar donde descansar, estoy muerto''

''Debes estarlo si la has cargado desde allá hasta aquí, y bien que hiciste niño, si quieres puedes hospedarte en el hotel de al lado, yo te acompaño'' Dijo la conejita sonriendo.

''Oh, no creo que pueda pagar eso'' Dijo Asriel.

''Oh, por eso no te preocupes, mi hermana maneja el lugar, además si no estoy mal Frisk ya se ha quedado allá un par de veces... y creo que ni le cobró'' Dijo la propietaria

Asriel sintió que al fin la suerte se puso de su lado, eso podría ser algo bueno ''¡Muchas gracias!''

Después de conseguir una habitación, Asriel acostó cuidadosamente a Frisk en la cama y procedió a sentarse en un escritorio cercano, miró a Frisk y eso le daba algo de calma, aún en ese estado inconsciente, se veía tan apacible y tranquila eso lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Asriel aún así no estaba precisamente aliviado por ello, tenía muchas cosas en la mente y muy pocas respuestas y soluciones para ellas, lo único que lo tenía medianamente esperanzado era que eventualmente vendrían a buscar a Frisk, si no es que ya lo estaban haciendo, Asriel miro el reloj de la pared, dedujo que habían pasado aproximadamente 2 horas mal contadas desde que el perro cerca de Snowdin le dijera que Frisk llevaba tres horas de haber pasado por ahí. ''Ya deberían estar buscándola'' Dijo Asriel pensativo.

Y como si de un perfecto timing se tratase, algo empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de Frisk. Asriel tomó el que era su celular y presionó el botón de contestar la llamada ''¿Hola?''

Como respuesta obtuvo una voz con un tono preocupado, _muy preocupado_ , sin embargo esa voz, era una voz que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, y una voz que lo hizo ser golpeado por un tren de emociones casi tan poderoso como el que lo golpeó antes de que Frisk intentara darle su alma, _ah caray_.

''¿Quien eres? ¿Donde está Frisk?... ¿Hola?...'' Esas palabras hicieron que Asriel saliera de su trance y con la poca compostura que le quedaba respondió.

''Si, ¿Hola?'' Asriel respondió.

''... Hola'' La voz ahora se oía más apacible y suave como si supiera de su estrés ''Emm.. ¿Estas con Frisk?'' Dijo la voz de Toriel.

''Eh... Uh, si… si, si, est-estoy con ella, si'' Dijo Asriel.

''Oh! muy bien! ¿Puedes decirme donde, corazón?'' Respondió suavemente Toriel.

''Eh, Ho-Hotel Snowed Inn… Ven-vengan rápido por favor''

''No te preocupes, allá vamos'' Respondió Toriel y la llamada terminó.

Asriel solo pudo llorar luego de eso. Definitivamente tantas emociones al mismo tiempo era algo difícil de asimilar.

En el castillo real todos los amigos de Frisk, estaban expectantes a lo que la llamada de Toriel les pudiera arrojar.

Al colgar, Toriel sintió algo, algo que la ponía tranquila con respecto a esa voz al otro lado, algo que la ponía más tranquila con toda esta situación, claro esas últimas palabras no eran precisamente azúcar y canela para sus oídos pero ella estaba más optimista.

''¿Y bien?...¿Doooonde está?'' Preguntó Alphys.

''Hotel Snowed Inn… Y no está sola'' Dijo Toriel mientras su mente hacía conjeturas sobre el asunto.

''Puede ser una trampa, lo sabes ¿No?'' Dijo Undyne en un tono empático.

''Si, lo se… Pero es lo único que tenemos, además'' dijo Toriel pensativa ''No parece que su acompañante tenga malas intenciones''

''Eso no lo sabes, por lo que sabemos, pudo simplemente meterse en tu cabeza y manipularte para creer eso'' Dijo Undyne.

''No lo se, Undyne. Algo me dice que este no es el caso, solo lo sé'' Dijo Toriel suavemente.

''Pero tú no sa-''

''Basta, por favor'' Interrumpió Sans.

''Esto tampoco me suena muy bien, pero si nos quedamos aquí pensando excusas y vomitando conjeturas, no vamos a llegar a ninguna solución, y eso es peor. Lo que tenemos que hacer es tomar lo que tenemos y averiguar lo que podamos, y además ¿Que tal si si es verdad?'' Dijo Sans algo molesto por la actitud de Undyne.

''... Tiene razón'' Dijo Alphys.

''... Si, la tiene'' Respondió Undyne.

''Muy bien, Sans, Undyne vengan conmigo, Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore, quédense aquí, si esto es de verdad una trampa, no podemos arriesgarnos a ir todos juntos, los mantendremos informados'' Dijo Toriel mientras guardaba su celular.

''Me parece bien, tengan cuidado'' Dijo Asgore.

''No se preocupen, traeremos a Frisk de vuelta'' Dijo Undyne mientras salía rumbo a los ascensores junto con Toriel.

Mientras caminaban fuera de la sala del trono, Undyne comentó ''Bueno, esta será una _larga_ caminata, heh''

''No en mi guardia'' Dijo Sans, quien ya se encontraba en frente de Toriel y Undyne. Las dos se miraron algo confundidas y voltearon a ver al esqueleto.

El solo respondió sonriente ''Tranquilas, solo siganme… Conozco un atajo''

* * *

 _Y, hasta aquí lo dejo._

 _Puntos extra para el que haya logrado captar las referencias a Super Nerd Daniel en este capitulo y las de CinemaSins y Dreemurr Reborn en el pasado._

 _Necesito pensar en como el pobre Asriel va a manejar el siguiente tren de emociones, aprecio mucho las Reviews y Follows de la historia, trataré de hacer Updates que no se pasen de una semana. De nuevo apreciaría Reviews y sugerencias. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _~Arca9_


	3. Reencuentro

_Bien chicos, antes que nada quiero empezar esto diciendo que no volveré a usar el método de señalar directamente el punto de vista de los personajes para hacer una transición, seguro para mi es cómodo usar eso como escritor pero es tan_ _ **flojo,**_ _ya veo por qué en los libros no se usa esa técnica._

 _Edité el segundo capítulo para quitar eso, pero ahora no les interesa eso, ya que ahora les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia._

 _Disfruten ;)_

* * *

Asriel siempre se vio a sí mismo como alguien muy emocional, eso no se negaba, siempre era muy llevado por sus emociones y sus acciones hablaban por sí mismas, esta es la segunda vez en el día en el que sus emociones lo atropellaban sin piedad producto de ciertos eventos recientes.

Hablar con su madre otra vez fue algo muy difícil para el, claro, fue a través de un celular, y ella ni siquiera sabía con quién estaba realmente hablando, pero el peso emocional de esa llamada fue una experiencia particularmente enternecedora, el quería abrazarla y decirle que atesoraría cada momento con ella como si fuera el último.

Como Flowey a el le podía valer tres pepinos sobre lo que le pasara a su madre, el no quería compasión, el quería sentir, y ni su madre ni su padre pudieron darle eso de vuelta a el como flor, eso lo llevó a desarrollar una aversión prominente hacia la compasión de sus padres, todo lo que quería era sentir, sentir, _algo, lo que sea,_ él lo intentaba, intentaba sentir algo, pero no podía, y sus padres también fallaron en ello, el los veía como unos inútiles y buenos para nada.

Pero ahora, con sus emociones de vuelta, todo ese odio que como Flowey sentía por ellos, iba dirigido hacia a él mismo, había sido tan cruel, manipulador y malvado, el todavía consideraba que Frisk se dejó llevar por sus emociones para siquiera computar la posibilidad de darle su alma a él, _él_ de todas las criaturas, de nuevo, el aceptó, y también asumió parte de la responsabilidad por lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Era realmente lindo el ver como Frisk realmente quería que el viviera, que tuviese una segunda oportunidad y ella tenía una visión demasiado pura de el, lo cual solo le sumaba más culpa a la mente del pequeño monstruo, quizás tiempo atrás lo que le dijo hubiera encajado con el, pero ahora, el no estaba muy convencido.

Asriel vió a Frisk, seguía inconsciente, se acercó a la cama en la que ella se encontraba, y se sentó a su lado, empezó a acariciarle el cabello y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella más y más, pensaba que todo esto era innecesario y que el es el que debería estar en el lugar de Frisk, ella no debía estar así, nada de esto hubiera pasado si el simplemente se hubiera negado a aceptar el alma de Frisk. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de la chica inconsciente. _Por favor vuelve Frisk… Te necesito._

Frisk por su parte estaba empezando a desesperarse al estar atrapada en un vacío con Chara, tras su última discusión ambos no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Frisk sabía que Chara estaba en lo correcto, pero también sabía que Chara estaba muy lejos de ser la voz de la razón que aparentó ser en su discusión ya que aunque lo dicho anteriormente por Chara fuese verdad eso no lo excluía de sus acciones ya que Chara fue responsable de manipularla hasta cierto punto en varias acciones, tampoco mostraba arrepentimiento, empatía o algún rastro de culpa por lo que había hecho con Asriel. Ya que lejos de querer ''liberar'' a los monstruos con su plan lo que quería realmente quería era el LV y EXP que Asriel obtendría al matar a los otros seis humanos necesarios para poder romper la barrera, así ganaría control sobre el cuerpo de Asriel y desembocar su ira contra la humanidad, todo en contra de la voluntad del Asriel. Chara representaba la otra cara de su moneda, y bien lo había demostrado.

 _Debo salir de aquí…_ Pensó Frisk.

''Buena suerte con eso'' Respondió Chara casi instantáneamente.

Frisk se sobresaltó ''Oye, eso en serio me está fastidiando, ¿como siquiera puedes hacer eso?''

Chara casi sintió necesario golpear a Frisk hasta que algo lo detuviese ''¿Que parte de ''somos uno'' no entiendes? ¿Eh?'' Dijo Chara ''Yo puedo ver y escuchar lo que hay en tu cabeza, y viceversa''

Frisk arqueó una ceja confundida ''Yo no he escuchado nada que provenga de tí''

''Creo que te dejaré de tarea averiguar qué significa eso'' Respondió Chara sin ganas.

''¿Me estás diciendo que no piensas?'' Frisk preguntó

''Si ese fue tu ensayo final, perdiste… Por mucho'' Dijo Chara burlonamente

Frisk se hartó, claramente no le iba decir el verdadero porque de eso ya que lo podría usar en su contra.

¿Pero exactamente qué podría usar en su contra aquí? Ninguno de los dos tenía poder ahí, ¿Verdad? Hasta donde ella sabía ambos estaban varados aquí hasta que Asriel… ¿Hiciera que exactamente? No la estaba dejando entrar a su mente ¿Era eso? Pensando mejor la explicación de Chara o bueno, de lo poco que le informó, habían cosas que no encajaban, ¿Le habrá mentido? Frisk tenía que buscar la forma salir, pero algo le decía que si Chara no cooperaba, las cosas se iban a quedar estáticas por un buen rato.

Eso solo añadía más leña al fuego de su desesperación y cada vez sentía que estaba en un callejón sin salida, pero Frisk no se rendiría, eso ni de chiste, había trabajado mucho para conseguir salvar a Asriel y ella pensaba estar ahí para ver los frutos de su trabajo, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, así que lo primero que debía hacer era buscar la forma de que Chara le dijera todo lo que sabía. tenía que ser cuidadosa ya que Chara podía leer sus pensamientos, así que Frisk optó por hacerle preguntas a Chara a ver si encontraba huecos en sus respuestas.

Esa parecía la mejor opción a tomar, pero debía tener mucho cuidado al hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Undyne, Toriel y Sans estaban en casa de los hermanos esqueleto y en tiempo récord cabe agregar.

''Bueno'' Comenzó Undyne ''Supuestamente están en el Snowed Inn, vamos allá''

''Vaya, te ves muy decidida a ir a un lugar que llamaste ''trampa'' hace unos momentos, Cara de atún '' Dijo Sans en su característico tono casual.

''Si, fue antes de que me hicieras ver de que tenemos que comprobar si en verdad lo es, saco de huesos.'' Respondió Undyne.

''Bien, creo que no es momento para sobrenombres y discusiones, solo… Vamos allá y veamos que se presenta, entre más rápido veamos qué nos depara el hotel, más rápido tendremos a Frisk de vuelta'' Dijo Toriel. Ciertamente no quería más estrés del que ya había.

''Bien'' Dijo Undyne ''Pero Sans me llega a llamar ''cara de atún'' otra vez y le arrancó las costillas'' Dijo Undyne dándole una mirada asesina a Sans.

''Me parece bien, vamos'' Respondió la cabra.

''¿Que? ¿Ella puede hacer eso y yo no?'' argumentó Sans

''¡ **Vamos! ¡he dicho!** '' Gritó Toriel harta de la situación.

El camino al Hotel era corto, al arribar a el mismo Toriel se acercó a la recepción, la atendía la hermana de la conejita de la tienda de al lado, ella al ver a los monstruos los saludó y procedió a decirles que estaban a punto de cerrar. Aún así Toriel preguntó si había una humana aquí.

''¿Cabello castaño y sin expresión facial alguna?'' Dijo la recepcionista.

''Sip''

''Ajá''

''Esa misma''

''Si, está aquí, la trajo cargada un pequeño cabrito junto con mi hermana'' Respondió la recepcionista.

Toriel inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío rotundo, _No, esa voz… Y ahora... No… Puede ser, ¿verdad? No pudo haber sido..._

Ganando su compostura otra vez, le preguntó a la recepcionista ''Disculpa ¿Me puedes repetir _quien_ la trajo?''

''Mi hermana junto con un pequeño cabrito, el pobre chico, según el la cargó desde las ruinas, se veía exhausto'' Respondió la recepcionista.

Undyne notó que Toriel estaba algo, _rara_ , por así decirlo, así que decidió preguntar en donde estaban.

''Habitación 7'' Respondió la recepcionista.

''Muy bien, gracias, ¿les puedes avisar que vamos para allá?'' dijo Undyne.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y Asriel se apresuró en contestarlo ''¿Si? ¿Hola?''

''Hey niño, tres monstruos te están buscando aquí abajo, me dijeron que te avisara que van para allá''

 _Deben ser ellos._

''Muy bien gracias por el dato'' Dijo Asriel

Toriel estaba muy nerviosa, solo podía pensar en quién podría ser ese ''cabrito'' que estaba con Frisk, ella estaba casi temblando de la expectativa, no tenía sentido pensar que era _él_ ¿Verdad? el ya se había ido hace mucho, pero algo en esa voz la hacía replantearse seriamente eso, ella no podía tratar como una coincidencia todo eso Primero la voz y ahora ¿Un cabrito? Ella estaba casi segura de que todo era una coincidencia excesivamente cruel del destino, pero algo le decía que ese no era el caso.

Al llegar a la habitación 7 y tocar la puerta les respondió una voz infantil

''Está abierto''

Sans abrió la puerta y al entrar vio a Frisk acostada en la cama con la mitad de su alma flotando en su pecho. En el escritorio aledaño efectivamente se encontraba el cabrito mirándolo expectante.

Toriel sin embargo quedó petrificada, no podía creer lo que veía, era el, al que hace tantos años perdió junto con su esposo, al que tanto lloró y extrañó, al que ahora está en frente suyo, no lo podía creer, y aún así allí estaba, vivo. Lentamente se fue acercando, nunca se despegaron la mirada, al llegar a la silla donde se encontraba Asriel, Toriel tomó su cara con la delicadeza de un ángel y este la miró a los ojos; tantos sueños parecidos Toriel había tenido, y en este momento no era ningún sueño, el estaba ahí con ella, con una mirada que ni el mismo cielo equiparaba, sus ojos esmeralda tal como los recordaba, ahora estaban ahí observándola.

Ambos intentaron decir algo, pero fue en vano ambos solo pudieron abrazarse y romper en llanto, era demasiado perfecto, para él poder ser capaz de amar otra vez, y el ver a su madre que tanto significaba lo llenó de una alegría incomparable, lo que tanto había querido al fin lo obtuvo y fue absolutamente perfecto, y para ella recuperar a su hijo y una gran parte de sí misma que creyó jamás volver a tener de vuelta, era algo que no se podía medir en palabras, el momento era precioso y ninguno de los dos lo pudo desear de una mejor manera, un reencuentro perfecto entre madre e hijo y que ambos de seguro atesorarán durante los milenios por venir. ''Mi niño'' Dijo Toriel ahogando el llanto ''Gracias… Gracias por estar aquí. ¡Oh dios nada basta para decirte cuanto te extrañe, mi precioso Asriel!''

Asriel solo pudo darle más fuerza a su abrazo, no quería soltarla, y no lo haría esta vez, ni hoy ni nunca. Asriel tenía un huracán de emociones dentro suyo, no se podía describir la situación como una catarsis emocional en el sentido total de la palabra precisamente, pero Asriel logró encontrar en ese momento una paz como ninguna otra, todas esas emociones que antes no podía sentir, ahora fluían gracias a su madre y eso lo llenó de un alivio que no había sentido desde antes de ser Flowey, se sentía vivo y a salvo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. ''Gracias también por estar aquí mamá…'' dijo Asriel entre lágrimas ''Yo también te extrañe muchísimo'' Finalizó Asriel mirando a su madre a los ojos y con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro.

Cuando llegaron al Snowed Inn lo menos que Sans y Undyne esperaban era algo como esto, Sans por su parte solo se mentiría a sí mismo si dijese que la escena recién presenciada no era cuanto menos conmovedora, el solo se quedó parado mientras veía como Toriel abrazaba al pequeño entre lágrimas y con desbordante amor y felicidad, hubiera derramado un par de lágrimas de haber podido. Esa escena casi le hizo olvidar el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba en una cama con la mitad de su alma, _casi…_

Undyne siempre pensó que se le daba bien la confrontación emocional, pudo manejar sus sentimientos con Alphys de manera… Adecuada, pero esto era otro nivel, ella ni siquiera conocía a Toriel y aún así ella podía ver que este encuentro significaba más que el mundo para ella, Undyne no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y sonreír frente a todo esto.

Asriel después del gigantesco desahogo emocional que acababa de vivir, miró de nuevo a Frisk, Toriel hizo lo mismo y fue cuando notó que solo tenía la mitad de su alma. Sans aprovechó la situación y preguntó ''Bien, ¿Tienes una explicación para _eso_ , niño?'' Dijo Sans señalando la media alma de Frisk.

Asriel en ese momento tenía dos opciones, negar o decir la verdad, la verdad el quería negar que sabía lo que pasó, pero ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era arrepentirse de tomar las decisiones erróneas y el vio que este era el momento para sincerarse con todos y consigo mismo. Para bien.

''Es… Es una larga historia, y puede que no les guste la respuesta'' Dijo Asriel algo serio.

''¿Por qué?'' Preguntó Sans.

''Porque a mí tampoco me agrada la respuesta'' Finalizó Asriel.

* * *

 _Nuevamente hasta acá lo dejo ya que tengo como ven que pensar en muchas cosas para los siguientes capítulos, como siempre apreciaría si dejaras una review para ver que tal lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora._

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus favs y seguir mi historia ;)_

 _~Arca9_


	4. Confesión

_Muy bien chicos, acá les traigo el cuarto capítulo de la historia, siendo este el capítulo más largo hasta ahora debo decir que también fue de los más difíciles de escribir, pero creo que definitivamente salió bien._

 _Disfruten ;)_

* * *

Hay una frase que dice ''Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo'', si esa frase se pudiera aplicar en una situación en concreto, sería en la situación que Asriel estaba viviendo en ese momento; sincerarse con todo el mundo era algo que eventualmente tendría que hacer para que se pudiera entender el porqué Frisk estaba en ese estado, sin mencionar de que Asriel finalmente podría dejar de cargar tanta culpa consigo mismo, ya que, incluso si los presentes reaccionasen con enojo, desprecio, decepción o disgusto, que es lo que el esperaba, al menos podría sincerarse consigo mismo y le sería un poco más fácil llevar el asunto de ayudar a su amiga sin que la culpa se lo comiera vivo.

Naturalmente lo que más le preocupaba era contar su experiencia y acciones como Flowey, todo lo que hizo, todo lo que planeaba hacer y porque lo planeaba hacer, el sabía que lo más seguro era que al terminar su explicación, nadie se lo tomase bien; pero era algo que sentía que tenía que hacer para que no haya incluso más problemas.

Sin embargo el estaba _demasiado_ nervioso, y con buena razón, acababa de reencontrarse con su madre y enmendar una muy grande grieta familiar y emocional con ella, y el temía que al sincerarse con su pasado, pudiera destruir esa relación que tanto quería recobrar, ese era su mayor temor y la razón del porqué estaba tan nervioso; Asriel volteó a ver a Frisk una vez más… Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que… Ella lo perdonó.

Después de todo lo que le hizo, ella no solo lo perdonó sino que _además_ , le dio, o más bien, dado a como resultó, le compartió su alma para verlo feliz; y con eso le dió lo que pensó que sería impensable que alguien le diera; perdón, y si ella estuvo dispuesta a darle su perdón, el se aseguraría de demostrarle a todos y a sí mismo de que esa fue la decisión correcta, o al menos se aseguraría de que Frisk se sintiera siempre agusta con esa decisión.

Sans notó que el chico estaba _muy_ nervioso después de decirle que la respuesta al estado de Frisk podría no ser de su agrado, pero bueno, para que el chico dijese algo así, era de esperarse que esté nervioso. Sans quería saber de una vez lo que el chico tenía que decir, pero también tenía que ser sincero con el y decirle que su reacción no iba a ser de aceptación garantizada, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo ''Chico, déjame ser completamente honesto contigo, voy a escuchar lo que tengas que decir; quiero creer que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no esperes que acepte tus razones así como así… ¿Me entiendes?''

Toriel pudo sentir la creciente tensión unilateral por parte de Sans, y eso si que la puso en una situación incómoda, ya que, hasta ella tenía que admitir que oír decir a su hijo 'Tal vez no les guste la respuesta; a mi tampoco me gusta' resultaba preocupante y algo sospechoso. Todo esto le daba un aire bastante familiar, y no era un ''familiar'' bueno.

Asriel se dispuso responder a lo que Sans le dijo ''Si, entiendo; se que no puedo pedirles que acepten con buenos ojos lo que les voy a decir, pero… ¿Podrían al menos escuchar _todo?_ Se por qué les estoy diciendo esto, y creo que es la única forma de que puedan entender todo y puede que nos ayude a encontrar la forma de ayudar a Frisk'' Dijo Asriel mientras se preparaba para comenzar su historia ''Lo único que les pido es que escuchen todo, luego… No los culparé por cómo reaccionan a ello''

Eso no sonó bien, al menos es lo que pensaban Sans y Toriel. Undyne estaba sentada al borde de la cama expectante a que el chico dijera lo que tuviese que decir, había también en ella un sentimiento familiar en todo esto.

Toriel por su parte estaba indecisa, definitivamente lo que dijo Asriel no sonaba para nada bien, y ni siquiera a ella misma se engañaría si pensase que eso no la ponía dudosa e intranquila, cada vez más ese sentimiento familiar iba creciendo, y eso no le gustaba, pero una cosa era segura, ella escucharía a su hijo y estaría ahí para el sin importar lo que fuese. Eso es lo correcto, y ella debía hacerlo como madre y también debía hacerlo por Frisk.

Sans, compartía algunos pensamientos con Toriel y Undyne; por un lado estaba expectante por oír lo que el chico tenía que decir, y por el otro tenía sospechas de que esto era algo mucho más profundo e iba más allá de solo Frisk. Pero Sans sintió que el niño estaba siendo honesto y que el quería quitarse lo que sea que estuviese cargando consigo de encima, así que el esqueleto le respondió ''Muy bien chico, me parece justo''

 _Bien aquí voy,_ Pensó Asriel mientras recolectaba memorias de todo lo que tenía que contar, ''Creo que debo empezar… con Chara''

* * *

Frisk estaba decidida a hacer hablar a Chara de una buena vez; ella ya estaba harta de no tener idea del porqué Chara la trajo aquí, de que no la ayudase ni orientase en esta situación y de que, de alguna forma, la dejara con muchas más dudas y nada de respuestas. Frisk ya había supuesto de antemano la posibilidad de que Chara le estuviera mintiendo, es decir a ella le resultaba difícil de creer que Chara estuviera siendo cien por ciento transparente si le dijo que no sabía porque ella estaba en este lugar, para luego decirle exactamente porque estaba en ese lugar, le dijo que ella no tenía respuesta para saber porque se encontraba en ese limbo para luego decirle 'fui yo la que te traje'.

Lo que estaba claro es que Chara _no_ quería que Frisk supiese sus razones para traerla, y eso le dio dos preguntas ¿Por qué Chara no quería decirle por qué la trajo? y ¿Si lo llegase a descubrir, podría salir de ahí? Y ella tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que Chara le respondiera eso.

''¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Chara?'' Preguntó Frisk.

''¿Que verdad, niña? ya te dije que no se por qué estás aquí'' Respondió Chara

''Esa no fue la pregunta que te acabo de hacer, no te pedí la razón de por qué estaba aquí…'' Dijo Frisk, sonriente viendo que Chara en efecto ocultaba algo.

''...'' Si Chara hubiera podido, hubiera hecho ahí y ahora un reset, ya Frisk sabía que ocultaba algo, y eso le iba a causar muchos más problemas a ambos si ella decide indagar más.

''Je, que lista niña. Pero te voy a decir esto una vez, _**no sigas con esto**_ , por que te aseguro que te arrepentirás'' Dijo Chara con una expresión que asustaría a cualquier demonio.

''No te tengo miedo Chara, si quisieras hacerme algo ya lo hubieras hecho, estas ocultándome algo que nos concierne a ambos, y que por lo que veo es muy serio. Déjame cooperar, déjame ayudarte, déjame hacer algo, no me alejes. Eso solo trae problemas… Créeme, lo se.'' Dijo Frisk intentando razonar con Chara.

Chara no lo admitiría, pero Frisk tenía razón, en parte. Gracias a su terquedad, ahora sus planes se veían comprometidos, gracias a que ella siempre quería todas las respuestas. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándole cosas, a este paso lo que necesitaba Chara era ayuda; Frisk estaba lejos de ser su preferencia, pero era lo que tenía y además, Chara sabía de primera mano que Frisk podía ser útil.

''Odio decir esto, pero… bien. Te diré lo que pasa'' Dijo Chara

 _Maldita sea, ya era hora!_ Pensó Frisk.

''Escuché eso…'' Chara dijo mirando a Frisk, se notaba la frustración en su rostro.

''En fin, lejos de lo que pudieras pensar; mi intención al separar tu alma no era matarte porque si, lo que intentaba era salvar esta línea temporal de más daño'' Empezó a explicar Chara, ''Lo más probable es que no lo sepas pero el hacer reset tantas veces y crear tantas líneas temporales causa daños al espacio-tiempo, y este es el caso. Cada reset que hiciste contribuyó a que se creara una anomalía lo suficientemente grande para poder destruir una línea temporal, ahora, no se exactamente que es la anomalía, pero se que todavía, incluso después de tu terquedad puede pararse'' Dijo Chara.

''¿Pero no se supone que al reiniciar, todo lo que estaba en la línea se borra para crear una nueva?'' Preguntó Frisk.

''Y dime, ¿Que es lo único que no se borra, al hacer un reset?'' preguntó Chara.

''...'' _Oh._

''Seeeh''

''¿Entonces soy yo la que causa todo esto?'' Preguntó Frisk

''En parte'' Dijo Chara ''Cuando una línea temporal es borrada, algo de ella se queda en la persona que hizo el reset, eso por supuesto causa que la otra línea temporal reaccione en alguna medida ante ello, y esto se manifiesta por los cambios que hiciste en tus acciones, cada vez que haces algo diferente a como fue en las veces anteriores aumentas el nivel de errores en dicha línea'' dijo Chara.

''Ahora; imagina la información de 18 líneas temporales cada una más diferente que la otra, con más cambios y con acciones que no concuerdan con otras líneas temporales, y añádele un insignificante cambio de que ahora toda esa información está fragmentada en dos partes, y tenemos una receta para el desastre inminente'' Dijo Chara tratando de hacerle notar a Frisk su preocupación.

''¿Y como sabes todo eso?'' Preguntó Frisk

''En tus últimos cuatro reinicios ganaste mucho EXP y LV, eso me hizo, no solo recuperar mi existencia sino que también me hizo parte de ti, sin embargo jamás completaste el proceso para que yo pudiera tomar posesión total de la línea de tiempo ni de tu DETERMINACIÓN, así que estuve atrapado en tu cabeza, al menos hasta que a partir del reinicio quince me hiciera mas y mas fuerte gracias a todas las averías en las líneas temporales'' Chara respondió. ''Eso me llevó a deducir algunas cosas gracias a los cambios en las líneas temporales, que algo andaba mal''

''La verdad no puedo asegurar al cien por ciento de que esa sea la verdadera razón de todos estos errores, pero tienes que admitir que suena plausible, y los patrones están ahí'' Finalizó Chara

''Bueno… supongo que eso explica por que veía esas repeticiones'' Dijo Frisk empezando a comprender un poco más la situación.

Chara paró de golpe todos sus procesos mentales, ¿Había oído eso bien? ''Espera, espera ¿Cómo que repeticiones?''

''Pues, eso mismo, repeticiones, cosas que pasaban dos o tres veces seguidas, como Déjà vus, pero muchísimo más frecuentes''

Frisk jamás observó un rostro que reflejara tanto pánico absoluto como el que tenía Chara en ese momento.

Chara ahora si tenía que pensar rápido para siquiera poder tener una oportunidad para que esta línea temporal no se colapsara sobre sí. Miró otra vez a Frisk y le dió una bofetada con la fuerza de mil demonios.

Frisk cayó al suelo aturdida y confundida, cuando pudo volver en sí sólo pudo decir '' _Ah!_ ¿Eso por qué fué?''

''Por no empezar por ahí, estúpida ignorante'' Dijo Chara evidentemente inconforme con Frisk.

''¡Quizás si me hubieras dicho el problema desde el principio en vez de ocultarlo y dejar que empeorara, te lo hubiera dicho mucho antes!'' Dijo Frisk aún algo aturdida por el golpe.

''... Touchée'' Dijo Chara.

Ahora que Frisk y Chara sabían lo que pasaba era el momento de tomar acción para poder salvar esta línea temporal.

* * *

Asriel contó todo; desde Chara y su plan y cómo resultó el mismo, pasando por cómo despertó como Flowey, de como no podía sentir nada por más que lo intentase, de cómo desarrolló una aversión a todo y todos por culpa de ese vacío, de cómo manipuló y mató varias veces a quien quiso solo por que quería y podía hacerlo, de cómo llegó Frisk y de cuantos problemas le causó, y dijo por que Frisk se encontraba en su estado actual.

El ciertamente dijo todo lo que tenía que decir sobre el asunto; después de decir su última palabra, hubo un silencio rotundo, todo el mundo tenía mucho que digerir.

Asriel por su parte se sentía horrible, recordar todo lo malo que alguna vez hizo fue algo para nada placentero, el aún se odiaba por haber hecho semejantes atrocidades sin ninguna razón más allá de sus propios caprichos y aburrimiento. No era fácil ver el demonio que alguna vez fue como esa maldita flor; eso le causaba un arrepentimiento y desprecio como ningún otro hacia sus propias acciones. Realmente se mentiría si dijese que no esperaba que alguien tomase a Frisk y se fueran, dejándolo a el solo en la habitación. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Toriel no estaba mucho mejor, oír a su propio hijo decir que hizo semejantes atrocidades sin ninguna razón aparente, era algo que la hirió por dentro de una manera muy grande, y eso sin mencionar que ver a su hijo tan destrozado le rompía el corazón y, peor aún, ella volvió a sentir ese horrible sentimiento familiar, y esta vez ya sabía porque; Asgore, era lo mismo que sintió cuando Asgore declaró ley marcial el matar a los humanos que cayeran bajo tierra, se sentía tan asustada y perdida en ese momento, ella no quería perder a su hijo una segunda vez, pero se sentía tan traicionada y herida por el mismo que casi quería que no fuese así.

Al voltear a ver a Asriel, vio que el estaba llorando en silencio, probablemente sintiéndose destrozado y solo, y fue ahí cuando algo hizo click en su mente, ella abandonó a Asgore al no reconocer más a su esposo, en vez de ayudarlo y apoyarlo cuando el más la necesitaba, aquí era una situación similar.

Y más allá de eso ella se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera abandonado a Asgore, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y el sufrimiento de ambos pudo ser mucho menor de lo que fue, ella negó toda ayuda y apoyo a Asgore cuando era eso precisamente lo que necesitaba, y fue cuando ella decidió cumplir su voto a sí misma y hacia el como madre, y estar ahí para el; no iba a dejar a Asriel a su suerte, ella iba a velar por el, a apoyarlo e iba a ayudarlo a salir de esta situación, como ella misma pensó antes de escuchar lo que Asriel dijo, 'Es lo correcto, y ella debía hacerlo como madre', y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Después de haber escuchado a Asriel y ver por todo lo que había pasado, ella definitivamente iba a apoyarlo e iba a estar ahí para el.

Toriel se agachó y abrazó a Asriel, este al principio se sorprendió, al notar esto ella sonrió y le susurró ''Tranquilo, mi niño. Mamá está aquí para ti'' su tono suave y maternal como siempre. Al decir eso, otro tren de emociones embistió a Asriel, el no pudo suprimir más el llanto y solo correspondió al abrazo de su madre mientras lloraba en su hombro. Ambos se sentían seguros, Toriel estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su hijo, a pesar de lo que pudo haber hecho, ella no veía en ningún lado al demonio que Asriel dijo que fue, ella en ese momento veía a su hijo, y su hijo necesitaba ayuda, _su ayuda_ , y eso era exactamente lo que le daría.

Asriel por su parte, solo podía agradecer el tener una madre tan compasiva y bondadosa como la suya, después de todo lo que dijo, después de todo lo que le hizo, ella aún lo pudo acoger en sus brazos y decirle que estaba ahí para el, _eso_ era algo que no podía describirse, agradeció cada segundo de ello, su madre era el bálsamo que necesitaba en esta situación.

Sans era un caso complicado, sentía asco y repudio por todo lo que Asriel acababa decir, el recordaba perfectamente sus encuentros con Flowey y vaya que se alivió al no mencionarlos y ponerlos en evidencia a ambos, aún así Sans sentía un gran desprecio hacia las acciones de Asriel.

''Nos vamos'' dijo Sans en un tono muy inusual para el.

Undyne vio que sans se aproximaba a Frisk con la intención de levantarla y llevársela, ella inmediatamente se puso en frente del esqueleto; este quedó sorprendido por un momento, el miró a Undyne con incredulidad y esta lo miró a el desafiante y segura

''Creo que no'' Dijo Undyne.

''¿Pero qué haces, sardinas? ¿No oíste lo que dijo?, ¿Lo que hizo?, ¿Lo que planeaba hacer?'' Dijo Sans.

''Claro que sí… ¿Y?''

'' _¡¿Y?!_ ¡Quería matarnos! ¡Quería matar a Frisk! ¡Lo hizo varias veces!, ¡¿No lo oíste?!'' Gritó Sans casi incrédulo por la reacción de Undyne.

Undyne tomó la cabeza de Sans y la giró en dirección del pequeño cabrito.

''Míralo'' Dijo Undyne ''¿Tu ves ahí al demonio que el dice que fue? Porque yo no Sans''

'' _ **¡El admitió haber matado a todos los monstruos! ¡¿En serio se puede defender algo así?!**_ '' Dijo Sans al borde de la histeria.

''¿Entonces si es tan peligroso por que no mató a Frisk cuando tuvo la oportunidad en la ruinas ¿eh?, Más allá de eso, yo fui la que dijo que todo esto era una trampa y me equivoque, Frisk necesita nuestra ayuda, la ayuda de todos y lo quieras o no eso lo incluye a el, especialmente si tiene parte de su alma'' Dijo Undyne afirmando su posición.

''¿Por qué lo defiendes?'' Sans preguntó frustrado.

''¡Por qué yo juzgué mal a Frisk! ¡Yo intenté matar a Frisk! Y ella aún así me perdonó, me salvó y me dejo ver que yo estaba equivocada respecto a ella, aún cuando la intenté matar. Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo al chico y estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad'' Finalizó Undyne.

Sans tenía que admitir cuando había perdido, no en cuanto a su desconfianza al chico, eso era un tema aparte, si no al ver que claramente no convencería a Undyne de que el chico podía no ser tan bueno como aparenta, y con Toriel también de lado de Asriel la batalla la tenía totalmente en contra ''Estas tomando una ruta muy peligrosa e impulsiva, ¿Lo sabes no?''

''Suena a algo que yo haría ¿No?'' Dijo Undyne mientras giraba a ver a Asriel ''Prefiero equivocarme al pensar que es inocente a juzgarlo como culpable y que mi equivocación sea esa'' _Eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza._ Pensó Undyne.

''Bien… Gracias mama, y uh.. Un-Undyne, de verdad aprecio que estén dispuestos a darme una oportunidad, haré lo mejor que pueda para aprovecharla'' Dijo Asriel

''Mi niño. Está bien, yo siempre voy a estar para ti'' Dijo Toriel con una sonrisa.

''Eh, no hay de qué chico, te entiendo'' Dijo Undyne guiñando su ojo. Y también acompañada con una amplia sonrisa.

Asriel miró a Sans, estaba sonriente como siempre, no es como que pudiese quitar esa cara, pero el sabía que esa sonrisa era todo menos genuina en este caso; sin embargo se levantó de su silla y procedió a decirle algo ''Se que no confías en mí, no es que te pueda culparte…'' Asriel volvió a mirar al esqueleto, este seguía con su misma mirada ''Pero, al menos… Espero poder cambiar eso'' Dijo Asriel en un tono sincero.

Sans seguía teniendo sus dudas mayores respecto a todo el asunto y respecto al chico, sentía una desconfianza enorme hacia el: algo le decía que en algún momento se iba a arrepentir de no vaporizarlo aquí y ahora pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no podía llegar a _odiarlo_ , el chico en efecto se veía sincero y algo le hacía sentir que en efecto ese era el caso ''Veremos... Sólo… Aprovecha esas oportunidades chico'' Dijo Sans señalando con la cabeza a Undyne y Toriel.

Eso le bastó a Asriel, ahora tenían que encontrar a alguien que los pudiera ayudar con el tema de Frisk.

Asriel la miró y luego miró a todos ''Bien, uh… ¿Saben de alguien que nos pueda ayudar con Frisk?'' Preguntó Asriel.

Undyne inmediatamente sonrió ''Sí…Conozco a alguien''

* * *

 _Maldita sea, si que estoy atropellando a Asriel un montón con todas esas emociones ¿No?_

 _En fin, creo que este capitulo salió bien, después de tener un mini-bloqueo durante dos días ayer finalmente pude poner en marcha la historia de nuevo, y debo decir que me siento a gusto con este capitulo, nuevamente, aprecio que dejen Reviews dejando sus opiniones ya que me ayuda y motiva mucho a seguir la historia._

 _Muchas Gracias y hasta la próxima ;)_

 _~Arca9_


	5. Peligro

_Ok, chicos acá esta el quinto capítulo de la historia, lamento haberme tardado más que en veces anteriores pero realmente no sabía como poner en palabras este capítulo, al menos hasta ayer. Espero y disfruten ;)_

* * *

El presente día era especial. La barrera se había roto, la libertad de los monstruos era un hecho y todo pintaba para que de ahora en adelante los monstruos vivieran llenos de prosperidad, ciertamente era un día que marcaría historia de monstruos y humanos; naturalmente uno pensaría que un día como este sería ajetreado, pero Sans, Undyne, Toriel y Asriel tendrían que esperar un poco más para intentar abrir relaciones con humanos.

No sólo por qué Frisk estaba en un coma si no que la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Asgore al ver a Asriel iba a ser, cuando menos, algo para remarcar.

Asriel cargaba a Frisk de nuevo, su madre y Undyne le dijeron que ellas podían hacerlo y que él debería descansar, pero Asriel se negó; el se sentía responsable por Frisk y se sentía culpable del estado de la misma y mientras ella estuviera en ese estado, mínimamente, el sería quien la iba a acompañar y a cuidar.

Mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos cercanos al trono pudieron ver que Alphys estaba escribiendo furiosamente varios mensajes de texto en su celular e incluso desde esa distancia pudieron ver que estaba supremamente estresada, así que Undyne la llamó, logrando captar inmediatamente la atención de la reptil.

''Ya era hora de que apa-'' Alphys se detuvo al ver a Frisk siendo cargada por el pequeño Asriel, y se empezó a preocupar mucho más cuando vió el estado del alma de Frisk.

''¿Q-Qué le pasó a Frisk?'' Alphys preguntó con preocupación notable en su voz.

''Uh… es complicado'' Dijo Toriel mirando a Frisk.

''B-Bueno si, p-pero eso no me sirve como r-respuesta'' Dijo Alphys mirando a Toriel.

''Frisk le dio su alma al chico, las cosas no salieron como esperaban y ahora está así ¿Nos ayudas?'' Dijo Sans muy casualmente.

Alphys miró a Sans en shock y luego miró a los otros tres presentes quienes solo asintieron con lo que dijo Sans.

''P-pe-pe-pero, n-no entiendo, c-como así que-''

'' **¡¿Nos ayudas?!** '' Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Alphys se exaltó ''¡Ah! ¡B-bien bien!...'' Alphys miró a los cuatro incómodamente ''No''

'' _ **¡¿QUE?!**_ '' Dijeron todos incrédulos.

La reptil se sobresaltó aún más''¡Ah! en serio, ¡p-paren con eso!'' Dijo Alphys.

''Pe-pero co-co-co, **¡¿Cómo que no?!** '' Dijo Toriel.

''L-Lo siento, pero n-no se que hacer c-con… esta situación'' Dijo la reptil señalando con los dos brazos a Frisk y Asriel.

''¡Pero tu lo sabes todo!'' Dijo Undyne incrédula y con un tono muy inconforme.

''Y-ya se pero… pero yo… y-yo no…''

Alphys comenzó a temblar y no habló más, Undyne inmediatamente notó esto y no le costó deducir por que ella se estaba comportando así.

''Que le pa-''

Inmediatamente Undyne interrumpió a Sans poniéndole el brazo en frente y posteriormente acercándose a Alphys, ella lentamente fue hacia donde estaba la reptil y la tranquilizó abrazándola. Alphys fue tomada por sorpresa por esto y Undyne solo la miró profundo a los ojos.

''Esa es la Alphys que conozco… siempre sorprendiéndose cuando yo la abrazo'' Dijo Undyne con una sonrisa en su rostro.

''¡N-No es eso!'' Dijo Alphys ''Es que la u-última vez que m-me abrazaste mientras tenía un ataque maníaco-depresivo... te-t-terminé en un bote de basura y tuve q-que trotar con Papyrus, y no tengo ganas de eso…'' Finalizó Alphys

''Pero se que no es por eso que no quieres ayudar...'' Dijo Undyne mirando a Alphys otra vez ''Ambas sabemos que es lo que te molesta''

Alphys miró hacia el suelo y asintió.

''No quiero causar más dolor… Ya las amalgamas e-están con sus familias, y no quiero empeorar las cosas'' Dijo Alphys con lagrimas en los ojos ''No… no confío en mi misma lo su-suficiente como para ayudar a Frisk.''

Alphys se quedó en silencio al igual que Undyne, la reptil se sentía muy agobiada por el tema de las amalgamas, era de esperarse que al tirarle esa bomba con Frisk Alphys se sintiera insegura.

''Yo sí'' Dijo Toriel.

En ese momento Sans, Undyne y Alphys miraron a Toriel algo confundidos.

''Tu fuiste la que la guió hasta aquí, la que le ayudó con todas sus adversidades ¿no? Creo que si hay alguien capaz de ayudarla eres tu'' Toriel dijo.

''Pero eso fue-'' Undyne la cayó poniéndole un dedo en la boca, Alphys la miró y Undyne solo le sonrió.

''Tiene razón sabes'' Dijo Undyne abrazando a Alphys.

Alphys no sabía qué hacer, ella se sentía insegura por lo de las amalgamas y simplemente quería pasar la página y no trabajar más con el asunto de las almas y la determinación; ella, aunque ya se había quitado el peso de encima de ocultar a las amalgamas y a eso agregarle el plus de que las familias se habían tomado relativamente bien el regreso de sus familiares, Alphys aún sentía culpa y arrepentimiento por haber dejado a esos pobres monstruos como los dejó. Lo que ella creía hacer por una buena causa y en nombre de la supervivencia de los monstruos, terminó siendo un verdadero infierno para la reptil.

Cada día teniendo que huir y esconderse de las familias y de la verdad por creer que eso destruiría a las familias, por no poder imaginarse el dolor y sufrimiento a los que ella había sometido a esos monstruos por experimentar y por seguir con su proyecto a toda costa, y por no poder hacer nada para remediar esa situación. Ella huyó por mucho tiempo y ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de parar esa tortura y sincerarse con las familias no quería volver a causar una tragedia, mucho menos causarle daño a Frisk.

Ella miró a Frisk, se veía mal y necesitaba ayuda pronto, ella vio luego a quien la sostenía; Asriel. La cara del pequeño prácticamente rogaba para que ella ayudara a Frisk, luego vio a Toriel, su cara calmada pero se alcanzaba a notar un poco lo mismo que Asriel daba a entender con su expresión, ella deseaba que hubiera algo que la científica pudiera hacer.

Finalmente miró a Undyne, sonriente y confiada como siempre, eso fue algo que la hizo recuperar un poco la esperanza de que ella pudiese ayudar; ella sabía que Undyne la apoyaba incondicionalmente y que estaba ahí para ella. Finalmente Alphys correspondió al abrazo y dejo caer un profundo suspiro.

Alphys pensó en algo que podría sacar a Frisk de ese estado, algo muy arriesgado pero ella tenía fé y esta vez tendría el apoyo de todos para hacerlo.

 _Esta vez no me voy a quedar como un cachorro asustado esperando por algo_ pensó Alphys, si quería compensarle a Frisk el fiasco de los peligros de Hotland esta era su oportunidad.

''Bien… Si hay algo que podemos intentar''

* * *

Chara y Frisk estaban en una situación complicada; Chara sabía que lo que le dijo Frisk sobre las repeticiones que vio en sus múltiples resets significaba que no solo su intento de tratar de proteger la línea temporal igualmente no hubiera funcionado aún sin Asriel, sino también significaba que ya era demasiado tarde para salvar la línea actual con el método que planeaba usar, los errores ya se estaban empezando a manifestar y Chara no tenía idea de que hacer, al menos en el sentido de tratar de resolver o parar las anomalías por su cuenta.

Frisk sin embargo, no se iba a dar por vencida así como así, y además ella conocía a alguien que la podría ayudar con esto.

Sans.

En su pelea con el, ella se pudo dar cuenta de algo muy particular del esqueleto; el estaba conciente de las múltiples líneas temporales y no solo eso sino que además el le insinuó que el ya había estado o vivido varias veces resets con su comentario de ''Esto va a terminar un día, y se repetirá una y otra vez''. Ahora, cómo es que estaba conciente de eso el esqueleto era algo más allá de su saber, pero definitivamente el era a quien necesitaban para intentar parar el posible cataclismo espacio-temporal que se avecinaba, pero primero tenían que salir de ese vacío.

''Tenemos que hablar con Sans'' Dijo Frisk.

''¿El comediante?... Bueno… el sabe de la existencia de las líneas temporales'' Dijo Chara ''Solo esperemos que sus soluciones y guías no sean tan malas como sus chistes''

''... Agh, en fin, como salimos de aquí'' Preguntó Frisk _Nada de sarcasmos y respuestas divertidas Chara, necesitamos salir de aquí_ Pensó Frisk. Chara la miró y cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpida por Frisk. ''Sabes que tengo razón, y tengo la sensación de que sabes la respuesta''

''Sí…'' Dijo Chara ''La cosa es que para salir de aquí tenemos que hacer algo que podría considerarse estúpidamente peligroso, y además correríamos el riesgo de que la anomalía nos encontrase''

'' _¿Estúpidamente Peligroso?_ ¿En serio? ¿Más que dividir mi alma?'' Dijo Frisk con su típica cara inexpresiva.

De repente Chara sintió algo fuera de lugar. Sentía a alguien además de Frisk, y eso no era bueno.

''Yo no me preocuparía por **eso** '' Dijo una voz haciendo un sonoro eco con esa última palabra por el vacío '' **Yo les voy a quitar ese peso de encima** '' Finalizó la voz, su tono iracundo y sonoro.

Frisk y Chara miraron atrás y lo vieron.

Lo que sea que fuese no lucía amigable ni inofensivo; lo que veían era una figura alta, era más alto que papyrus y compartía similitudes con este, pero eso era en lo único que se parecían. la figura era negra en su gran mayoría, tenía un ojo amarillo y su boca y ojo izquierdo eran azules, también se le podía apreciar dos roturas en la cabeza ubicadas en cada ojo, la del ojo derecho iba hacia arriba y la del ojo izquierdo hacia abajo juntándose con su boca, llevaba una bata roja y una sonrisa diabólica. Pero lo más curioso era que su imagen a veces se distorsionaba como una mala proyección, como si fuese inestable.

''¿Q-Qué carajos es eso?'' Dijo Frisk muy asustada

''... Nos encontró'' Dijo Chara.

La figura sonrió aún más y en un movimiento sorpresivo inmovilizó a Chara y Frisk. Ahora que los tenía a ambos a su merced, procedió a hacer lo que vino a hacer, lentamente un líquido negro viscoso empezó a moldearse con Frisk, ella se sentía cada vez más desesperada, le costaba respirar y cada vez esa sustancia subía más y más y llegaba a hacerla sentir más débil, nublando su visión y debilitándola gradualmente. Ella cayó en sus rodillas, luego en sus brazos; cada vez se sentía más y más débil.

''Si, eso es, tranquila, terminará pronto'' Dijo la figura.

Cada vez Frisk se sentía más débil. Ya no podía ver nada y sentía como si esa sustancia se la estuviera tragando viva mientras iba absorbiendo su energía.

Intentó resistir, no funcionó.

Intentó gritar, nada pasó.

Llamó por ayuda… Pero nadie llegó.

 _¿Así? ¿Así es como va a terminar todo? Sobreviví a todas las adversidades y **esto** es lo que me matará? Pensó Frisk._

''...No''

En un segundo Chara canalizó un ataque con una fuerza increíble, liberando a Frisk y aturdiendo a la figura. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba agarró a Frisk del brazo la tiró hacia lo que parecía una pared; al chocar con esta, la pared se rompió y Chara saltó por la abertura con Frisk justo antes de que esta se rearmase y acto seguido Chara cayó al suelo.

Frisk inmediatamente se puso de pie, con todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima, pero vio que estaba en un vacío idéntico al anterior, con la diferencia de que lo que sea que fuera esa figura, ya no estaba. Frisk procedió a mirar a Chara, se veía débil y muy agitado pero eso no lo iba a salvar del bombardeo de interrogantes que se le avecinaba.

''¿Qué diablos fue **eso**?'' Preguntó Frisk con mucho nerviosismo y miedo en su voz.

''Supongo que fue la anomalía que causaste con tus resets, no se muy bien. De nada por cierto'' Dijo Chara con cansancio notorio en su voz.

''¿Eso es lo que se creó? Dime que tienes un plan para eso, ah y gracias por sacarme de ahí'' Dijo Frisk.

''Si, mira lo guiaremos con galletitas hasta una trampa que-''

''No tienes ningún plan ¿verdad?'' Dijo Frisk.

'' **¡NO!** '' Gritó Chara casi ofendido por la pregunta.

''UGH… En todo caso ¿Como hiciste… eso? ¿Cómo nos sacaste de ahí?'' Preguntó Frisk.

''Con lo poco de EXP y LV que me quedaba, lo mismo aplica para cómo salimos de ahí'' Respondió Chara.

''¿Puedes abrir lugares con eso?''

''El EXP y LV tienen más usos que simplemente destruir cosas, aunque son mejores para eso que para otra cosa, sin embargo ese bastardo me quitó la mayoría de lo que tenía, por lo que tuve que usar lo que me quedaba para aturdirlo y sacarnos de ahí'' Dijo Chara.

''Creí que solo Sans podía viajar de esa manera'' Dijo Frisk.

''En estos planos es mucho más fácil viajar entre lugares ya que si no tienes a donde ir puedes parar en estos vacíos'' Dijo Chara ''Pero no te acostumbres, ya no tengo la capacidad de hacer eso''

''...'' Frisk soltó un suspiro ''¿Ahora qué?'' Preguntó Frisk frustrada.

''Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que la científica esa que te timó con las trampas en Hotland parece que encontró una solución para este problema'' Respondió Chara.

Frisk suspiro, al parecer había esperanza para que la pudieran ayudar ''Bueno, Alphys es confiable, seguro que podrá ayudarnos a Asriel y a mi con esto'' Dijo Frisk desplomándose en el suelo.

''Por cierto cómo sabes lo que están haciendo todos?'' Preguntó Frisk.

''Puedo ver lo que Asriel hace también, pero no tengo influencia sobre su mente. Supongo que solo puedo ver lo que el ve ya que tiene parte de tu alma'' Dijo Chara.

''El… ¿como esta?'' Dijo Frisk suavemente.

''... No lo se, digo… Ya se reunió con Toriel y parece que tus amigos están dispuestos a ayudarlo, pero está muy preocupado por ti, y se siente culpable por como estas…'' Finalizó Chara.

Frisk solo asintió y miró hacia arriba, luego cerró los ojos. Asriel estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, y eso, aunque le daba algo de alegría por saber que el la estaba cuidando, también le daba cierta culpa por poner a Asriel en una situación así.

 _Mantente bien Asriel, pronto estaré contigo otra vez._

* * *

 _Muy bien, la verdad planeaba hacer este capitulo muchísimo más largo, pero no quiero forzar las cosas y poner otras 4,000 palabras a la ligera y sin pensarlo, voy a tratar de que el siguiente capítulo sea más largo._

 _Y en serio, para un capítulo tan corto, si que fue difícil escribirlo, pero bueno, me siento bien con el resultado, como siempre dejen Reviews para ver que tal les pareció._

 _Y por último, **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS UNDERTALE!**_

 _Eso es todo por ahora ;)_

 _~Arca9_


	6. Pensamientos

_A que no se esperaban esto ¿eh?_

 _Ok, honestamente no pensaba publicar este capitulo en este momento dado a que planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero lo hago por dos cosas, uno por que siento que el capítulo anterior le faltó algo más y siento que esto debería compensar por ello, y dos, por que lo que sigue funcionará mejor en un capitulo separado._

 _Espero y Disfruten ;)_

* * *

Al momento de elegir, lo más lógico es tomar la opción que más te favorezca, ya sea por un objetivo en concreto o por simple instinto de supervivencia, al tomar una decisión normalmente se elige la opción que más te beneficie.

Asriel no era alguien que se rigiera por ese pensamiento.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al trono y con Frisk aún en brazos, el no pudo evitar sumergirse en el pensamiento y pensar en la persona que había desencadenado todos estos eventos además de el.

Chara. Ese nombre le traía muchos recuerdos, además de hacerlo pensar en sus propias decisiones.

El siempre quiso velar por el bienestar de los demás, cuando escucho a Chara pidiendo auxilio al caer bajo tierra, el fue a ayudarlo. El no se imaginó jamás que ese humano se convertiría en su mejor amigo, y, a la vez, en su perdición. Asriel no era el niño mas sociable y extrovertido del mundo aunque sí era extremadamente amable, amigable, gentil y comprensivo.

Cuando Chara cayó el estuvo ahí para ellos, lo llevó a su hogar y cuando aceptó quedarse con los Dreemurr, Asriel sintió por primera vez lo que era tener un verdadero amigo, alguien que lo acompañara, alguien que lo comprendía y alguien que lo apreciaba. A Asriel no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a ver a Chara como su hermano, ambos se sentían seguros con su compañía, ambos sentían que sus problemas ya no eran tan grandes y que podían confiar en ellos para salir de cualquier situación. En retrospectiva, Chara se le dio lo que muchos considerarían un boleto al paraíso al toparse con Asriel y ser acogida en el regazo de los Dreemurr.

Asriel ahora que tenía una tercera oportunidad para redimirse por sus errores, pero al examinar más a fondo todo el asunto de Chara una pregunta se asomó.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si Chara encontró un escape al infierno que vivió con los humanos, planeó suicidarse para poder conseguir seis almas? ¿Por qué planeaba martirizarse para eso? Chara resentia a la humanidad, eso le quedaba claro, después de todo se lo dijo, pero no le dijo por qué y algo le decía que si nunca habló de eso muy seguido de eso fue porque lo que sea que vivió no fue bonito. Asriel aún después de haber dicho que Chara no fue la mejor de las personas, se negaba a creer que Chara solo quería venganza a toda costa, simplemente apreciaba demasiado a Chara y sentía mucho miedo como para poder pensar en la idea de que ellos no lo apreciaban de igual manera.

Asriel tanto apreciaba a Chara que aún con todo lo que conllevaba su plan, el aceptó, por que no quería decepcionar al único ser que llegó a comprenderlo y apreciarlo además de sus padres; la decisión que tomó al final era algo que aún lo tenía con conflictos internos, primero sentía culpa porque gracias a lo que pasó les costó la vida a Chara y a el, claro, después de hablar con Frisk en la cama de flores, el admitió que esa decisión fue la correcta a pesar de todo, pero el no se sentía mal por el mismo, el se sentía culpable por Chara, gracias a el sus almas se destruyeron, todo por que se rehusó a seguir el plan.

Asriel estaba en una situación delicada y necesitaba apoyo o una solución para lo de Frisk; ya tenía a su madre y eso lo llenaba por dentro, en breves momentos se encontraría con su padre, el estaba ansioso y expectante por ese encuentro, el también quería reencontrarse con su padre y esperar tener su apoyo en esta situación; aunque al Asriel pensarlo bien, sintió que la verdad era demasiado pedir dado a todo lo que había hecho, el aún no podía creer la suerte con la que contó cuando no solo su madre sino que además Undyne, una persona completamente ajena a su familia y a su pasado, no solo comprendieran sino que además aceptaran y ofrecieran su apoyo para el.

Y aunque Sans reaccionó como el esperaba, el no se esperó que luego de eso el no actuará con desprecio o rencor hacia el, y no era algo como que se mantuvieran en un silencio cómodo, el esqueleto se veía muy normal con la situación, incluso le contó amigablemente porque Frisk le importaba tanto.

'' _Niño, cuando haces una promesa te pones una carga encima, pero con ella, con esta humana, no lo sentí como una carga, ella siempre fue fuerte, valiente, divertida y muy DETERMINADA, pronto la vi no como a alguien que tenía que cuidar sino como alguien que simplemente quería lograr su cometido y se sentía feliz ayudando a los demás… Además cuando sigues a alguien así por tanto tiempo es imposible no empezar a encariñarse.''_

Asriel recordó esas palabras con alegría, era bueno ver que Frisk era tan apreciada.

Asriel tenía mucha suerte, eso no se discutía, pero el aún necesitaba encontrar la forma de ayudar a Frisk, aunque Alphys parecía que estaba trabajando en una solución para eso, mientras tanto Asriel tendría que concentrarse en ser la mejor compañía para Frisk.

Finalmente los cinco monstruos llegaron a la sala del trono

''VAMOS ASGORE! DEBE HABER PELIGRO EN LA SUPERFICIE, AL MENOS ¿PUEDO SER UN GUARDIA TEMPORAL?'' Dijo Papyrus tratando de convencer a Asgore de que lo dejara ser parte de la guardia real por quinta vez.

''Je, Papyrus, en serio, soy positivo con nuestro futuro, no creo que necesitemos la guardia para entablar relaciones con los humanos además con Frisk de nuestro lado, creo que tendremos una buena comunicación con los humanos'' Dijo Asgore al esqueleto.

''AWW… YO SOLO DECÍA, UNO NUNCA SA-'' Papyrus sintió unos pasos, inmediatamente el volteó a mirar a su derecha y vio a los otros que habían regresado con Frisk.

''OH, HOLA CLON DE ASGORE! YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS VE QUE REGRESARON CON EL HUMANO Y… ¿POR QUÉ LO TRAE OTRO CLON MÁS PEQUEÑO DE ASGORE?'' Pregunto Papyrus claramente confundido.

Asgore al oír eso inmediatamente puso una cara de confusión absoluta

 _¿Que?_ Pensó Asgore

''¿Como que otro clon más pequeño?'' Preguntó Asgore.

''NO LO SÉ SU MAJESTAD, AQUÍ HAY OTRO CLON SUYO MÁS PEQUEÑO… ¿CUÁNTOS DE ESTOS HIZO?'' Dijo Papyrus señalándole que viniera al trono.

Asgore hizo precisamente eso. Al salir vio que todos estaban allí, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, y Frisk quien estaba siendo cargada por un pequeño… cabrito.

El tiempo paró para Asgore, ¿estaba soñando? Si era ese el caso definitivamente no quería despertar, ahí estaba su hijo, Asriel Dreemurr… ¿Como? Asgore miro a Toriel, y está por primera vez en un larguísimo tiempo le esbozo una sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos, Alphys procedió a tomar a Frisk, Asriel se la entrego con mucho cuidado y solo dijo ''Cuídala''

Alphys solo asintió.

Asriel volvió a mirar a su padre, el seguía parado mirándolo, lentamente se fue acercando hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraba parado. Asgore nunca le despego la mirada, después de un momento Asgore se agachó y miró a los ojos a Asriel, y así se quedó por un rato el no sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar, ver a su hijo tan repentinamente fue algo para lo que el definitivamente no estaba preparado.

Asriel sin embargo notó la mirada de cachorro de su padre, como si no creyera lo que viera, y vaya que esa mirada era acorde a la situación Asriel no podía culpar a su padre de reaccionar así, el también estaba algo incrédulo con la situación; en algún momento el esperaba despertar como una flor otra vez, todo lo que había vivido a partir de que Frisk le diera parte de su alma era simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero el no iba a quejarse ahora, el simplemente abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas y se quedó así.

Asgore lentamente correspondió al abrazo. El sintió en ese momento sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. Paz.

Desde el fatídico día en que perdió a su familia entera el jamás había estado en paz; desde ese día el siempre había velado por darle a todos esperanza, era lo único que podía hacer y lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero ciertamente en la mayoría de esos días era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el estaba siempre con un conflicto interno que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que consiguiera liberar a los monstruos o hasta que algún humano lo matase. Siempre que llegaba un humano hasta el, lo que más deseaba era que el humano le ganase y acabase con su sufrimiento de una vez.

Pero el caso no se dio. Con Frisk el nunca lo sabrá ya que no peleó contra ella.

Cada humano que Asgore enfrentó acabó siendo vencido, y cada vida que el tomaba era un añadido más a la inmensa culpa que el sentía por traicionar sus principios de ser alguien pacífico e ir en contra de la guerra, pero si eso era lo que se necesitaba para que los monstruos tuvieran esperanza, el se las daría. No iba a tomar la ruta fácil, ese era el destino que él se forjó y el iba a cumplir con el destino como este lo quisiera.

Sin embargo, con la barrera rota y con su hijo presente, ya no tenía por qué luchar más, finalmente podía dejar de cargar con esa responsabilidad y simplemente guiar lo mejor posible a los monstruos.

Asgore puso su manos en la espalda de Asriel.

 _Está aquí._

Luego lo miró a los ojos

 _Es verdad_

Asriel sonrió.

 _ **Está conmigo**_ pensaron ambos.

Asgore alzó a Asriel y lo abrazó, el quería quedarse así para siempre, al fín después de tanto tiempo la vida le volvió a sonreír devolviendole lo que perdió hace a tanto tiempo, el no podía agradecer lo suficiente por lo que estaba viviendo, Asgore solo podía disfrutar el momento; y eso hizo.

Asriel miró hacia atrás y vio a su madre sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos, el le sonrió de vuelta y le extendió la mano invitándola a unirse. Esta aceptó, ella se acercó a Asgore y abrazo a Asriel y Asgore sintiendo finalmente que la familia estaba unida de nuevo.

Los tres miembros de la familia Dreemurr estaban al fin reunidos, y ninguno lo deseaba de ninguna otra forma.

* * *

 _Y bueno, eso es todo, ahora si puedo decir que me siento bien conmigo mismo por añadir este pedacito de historia. Ojalá les haya gustado._

 _~Arca9_


	7. Planeación

_Hey, muy buenas las tengan._

 _En primer lugar, **lo siento mucho** si este capítulo tardó toda la vida en salir pero bueno, la universidad se puso horrible, casi no tenía tiempo libre y no ayuda que cuando empecé a tenerlo compré una Xbox One y Gears Of War 4 haya acabado de salir. En fin cosas de la vida._

 _En segundo lugar, lamento si este capitulo se les hace corto pero perdí 5000 palabras gracias a que Google Docs y mi Laptop HP son basura y no quiero demorar más lo que viene. Las updates en los próximos tres capítulos serán relativamente más cortas, por lo que sigue no puedo asegurar nada ya que reescribí buena parte de lo que tenía._

 _Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo. Disfruten ;)_

* * *

''Creo que eso salió bien'' Dijo Sans sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho con el resultado de el reencuentro familiar de la familia Dreemurr. Aunque eso era algo raro para el, normalmente el solo observaría la escena sin alguna emoción o cuidado alguno, a el nada le importa después de todo, así que esto era algo relativamente nuevo para el. Con Toriel el ya tenía historia y se entendía de maravilla, se tenían confianza, disfrutaban de los chistes malos y de hacerse compañía por así decirlo a través de la puerta que daba con las ruinas.

El se sentía bien cuando ella estaba feliz.

Sin embargo había un tema que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se resolviera y era que su amiga humana seguía en un estado que era cuanto menos, _muy_ , preocupante.

''Espero que tengas una buena idea de qué hacer con ella, Alph'' Dijo Sans .

''La tengo, a-aunque no se si Asriel v-va a aceptar'' Respondió Alphys.

Sans miró a Alphys confundido ''¿Por qué no habría de aceptar?''

''¿De verdad crees que 'arreglar' al alma de alguien es un proceso fácil?'' Dijo Alphys mirando a Sans con evidente sarcasmo en sus palabras.

''¿Tan mal está?'' Sans dijo expresando su preocupación.

''Pues su alma se d-dividió en dos, te m-mentiría si te digo que sé porque Frisk aún está viva, no lo se. P-Pero lo que si se es que gracias a Asriel ahora s-sé que hay una forma de ayudarla'' Alphys finalizó mirando a Frisk quien seguía en sus brazos. ''Pero, necesito la cooperación de Asriel, s-s-sin el no podré hacer nada.

''Bien, espero que puedas hacer algo'' Dijo Sans.

* * *

''Estamos muertos''

''Pues con esa actitud, pronto lo estaremos''

''Y con nuestro EXP, o lo que queda de ello. En donde estamos tampoco ayuda y quien nos persigue tiene 20 veces más poder y determinación, literal y probablemente figurativamente. Hasta aquí llegamos niña, tienes que saber cuando te jodiste.'' Dijo Chara resignándose con su aparente destino.

''Me subestimas mucho, acá no voy a terminar y menos siendo asesinada en un vacío espacio-tiempo.'' Dijo Frisk.

''Niña ¿Viste a lo que nos enfrentamos? **No** hay forma de ganar contar eso.''

''Si la hay, no es invencible solo… muy resistente, tú pudiste aturdirlo.'' Frisk respondió.

''Lo _**aturdí**_ **4 segundos**. Con un golpe de todo el EXP que me quedaba, suficiente como para matar a un humano 10 veces… antes de caer al suelo.'' Refutó Chara ''¿Entiendes que tan poderoso es?''

''Lo cual es un arma de doble filo aquí ¿No? este lugar muy estable, no es.'' Dijo Frisk consiguiendo como respuesta un silencio por parte del demonio. ''Provocarlo es exactamente lo que busco''

''Que lista, sabes ya cómo funciona esto, bien… Si no nos desintegra junto con las paredes estaremos bien, y eso suponiendo que nos vaya a atacar y no a hacer… lo que sea que hizo la última vez'' Chara exclamó.

''Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes'' Intervino Frisk, sintiendo un escalofrío de solo recordar esa experiencia. ''Tiene mucho poder, probablemente quiera usarlo de una manera más destructiva'' Finalizó Frisk.

''Las asunciones son la madre de todas los fallos, tú no sabes lo que hará y si lo tomas por hecho, chances hay de que tu plan se auto-destruya espectacularmente'' Chara afirmó.

''Al menos tengo un plan, ¿Tu que tienes?'' Frisk respondió.

''Mejor realista que ilusionado'' Dijo Chara.

''Ya veremos'' Dijo Frisk poniéndose de pie ''Ya llegará ¿No?''

''Sep, pronto…'' Dijo Chara.

''Bien, lo espero ansiosa'' Dijo Frisk con DETERMINACIÓN.

* * *

Toriel, Asgore y Asriel acompañaron a Alphys al laboratorio real bajo Hotland. Papyrus y Undyne se quedaron arriba. Undyne insistió que necesitaban guardias en la puerta y Papyrus al oír la palabra guardia no pudo evitar auto-invitarse a ser parte del equipo Undyne junto a Sans. Los Dreemurr junto Alphys bajaron al laboratorio verdadero para iniciar lo que la reptil tenía planeado.

Para sorpresa de nadie Asriel tenía a Frisk en brazos otra vez, el la miraba con esperanzas de que lo que sea que lo que sea que Alphys tuviera planeado la saque de ese estado.

 _Cuanto desearía ser yo el que estuviera en tu lugar... Tenía que dejarme llevar por las emociones, estúpido. Alphys, realmente espero que tu plan funcione_

''Así que yo la salvé''

''Eso parece, e-es curioso que su alma se sostenga gracias a ti, p-pero gracias a eso ya tengo una solución p-para el problema'' Alphys dijo mientras avanzaban hacia su destino en el laboratorio.

''Pero el proceso es impredecible, n-necesito saber si estás d-dispuesto a ayud-''

''Los estoy'' Dijo Asriel interrumpiendo a Alphys.

''No entiendes eso v-va más allá de tener miedo, lo que voy a hacer e-es peligroso'' Dijo Alphys

''¿Qué tan peligroso?'' Dijeron Asgore y Toriel al mismo tiempo.

''Esa es l-la cuestión, n-no estoy segura es a-algo muy impredecible, podría no pasar nada como podría alterar muchos de sus valores'' Respondió la científica.

''Va?''

''Lo''

''Res?''

Los tres miembros de la familia Dreemurr preguntaron uno seguido del otro.

''Básicamente tus niveles de ATK y DEF p-pueden ser alterados mucho, o tu HP, o i-incluso tu EXP y LV, y b-bueno nunca pude avanzar lo suficiente como para c-controlar los cambios en dichos valores, a-a-así que es un tiro a ciegas.'' Explicó Alphys.

''Eso no se oye… _tan_ mal.'' Dijo Asriel.

''Pues tendrías razón…''

 _Y aquí es cuando dices pero_ Pensó Asriel.

''Pero...''

 _Oh vaya, ¿Quien lo diría?_

Hay un gran riesgo de que al afectar tus valores tu alma se corrompa, créeme… Ya he visto eso pasar antes'' Alphys dijo nerviosa y atemorizada por la experiencia ''No es algo que quieras vivir''

 _... Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Es que esto podría ser más estúpidamente peligroso y ambiguo? Hay Frisk esto lo hago por ti._ Pensó Asriel.

''No esperaras que Asriel de verdad acepte eso'' Dijo Toriel.

''Claro que no, p-por eso l-le estoy diciendo esto por si no q-quiere hacerlo'' Respondió Alphys.

''No te molestes, ya es un hecho de que lo voy a hacer'' Dijo Asriel sorprendiendo a Todos.

''Mi niño... No hablaras enserio'' Dijo Toriel incrédula.

''Nunca hablé más en serio, mamá'' Dijo Asriel mirando a Frisk ''Tiene que hacerse, _**Tengo**_ que hacerlo, Frisk hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros…'' Asriel pausó un momento, miró a Frisk otra vez y luego canalizó su propia alma en su mano. Todos se quedaron viendo su alma por un breve momento hasta que Asriel habló ''... Y se que hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi.''

''Alphys, por favor dime que esta no es la única manera… Por favor'' Dijo Toriel al borde del llanto.

Alphys casi no soportó la carga emocional del momento, pero se las arregló para mantener la compostura. ''No, n-no la hay. C-Creeme si la hubiera les diría pero e-es lo único que puedo hacer'' Alphys finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos.

''Mamá, tengo miedo, _mucho_ créeme… Pero eso no me va a detener, si esto es lo que tengo que hacer lo haré'' Asriel dijo decididamente

''No… No no, pero favor no… No quiero perderte o-otra vez… n-no así… no resis-''

Toriel fue interrumpida cuando sintió el dedo de su hijo en sus labios, ella lo miró nuevamente.

''Mama'' Dijo Asriel tranquilamente.

''No vas a perderme'' Dijo el pequeño esbozando una sonrisa ''Te lo prometo''

Toriel miró a su hijo con una mezcla de tristeza, miedo y... Orgullo, a pesar de todo lo que implicaba su siguiente paso Toriel no podía evitar enorgullecerse de su pequeño que, a pesar de todo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo correcto por alguien más. Ella solo abrazó a Asriel con todas sus fuerzas y esperar lo mejor.

Cuando se separaron Asriel miró a su padre, este se acercó y procedió a abrazar a su hijo. Asriel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre para corresponder su abrazo.

''No me gusta esta decisión, hijo… Pero, todo lo que diga solo te motivará aún más ¿No?'' Asgore dijo.

''Si, lo hará'' Respondió Asriel.

Asgore miro a Asriel con orgullo. _Bien hijo, espero que sepas lo que haces._

''Muy bien'' Dijo Asriel a Alphys. ''¿Que hay que hacer?''

''Por aquí'' Respondió la reptil.

* * *

''¿Sabes quién era… eso?'' Preguntó Frisk mientras observaba la nada.

''¿Eso?... Oh te refieres a lo que nos persigue, ¿No?''

Frisk solo asintió.

''No tengo certeza… pero creo que si.'' Chara replicó.

''¿Se puede saber cómo?'' Preguntó Frisk

''Heh, ¿Sabes? te ves mucho más tranquila para estar hablando conmigo'' respondió Chara.

''Pues que puedo decir, al parecer hay cosas peores que tú'' Respondió Frisk.

''No te confíes niña'' Dijo Chara con una sonrisa burlona.

''No lo estoy, simplemente no tienes LV así que literalmente no puedes hacerme nada ni aunque quisieras'' Dijo Frisk le devolviéndole la bola a Chara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

''Oh, ja, ja. Debes estar disfrutando mucho esto ¿No?'' Dijo Chara con cara inexpresiva.

''Al ciento diez por ciento… En fin…'' Frisk pauso para volver a dirigirse a Chara señalando con el brazo a la entidad ''Tienes una idea de quién es y me interesa''

 _Claro que le interesa…_ Pensó Chara.

Inmediatamente Frisk y Chara cruzaron miradas algo sorprendidos.

''... Al menos ya me resolviste _esa_ duda'' Dijo Frisk ''En fin, si me interesa lo que puedas saber, al menos así podremos darnos una idea de que puede ser… eso''

''No te ilusiones. En fin'' Chara pausó un momento para luego proceder.

''Recuerdo que cuando vivía con Asriel, Asgore mencionó _una vez_ que solía tener otro científico en lugar de la que hay ahora, Gaster dijo que era su nombre no nos quiso dar detalles de qué le pasó pero solo dijo 'tuvo un accidente' asi que bueno, lo que sea que le pasó no fue muy bonito. Por lo que mencionó lucía casi igual a la figura que vimos antes solo que este se veía mucho más diferente al que mencionó, ese aspecto inestable definitivamente no era parte de la foto.'' Chara dijo recordando algo de lo que Asgore dijo.

''Lo curioso es que nos mostró una foto de el y el científico, como dije era igual en contextura a la figura que vimos, sin embargo, se veía serio y si no lo notaste tienen parecidos con el comediante y su hermano, y tampoco tenía esas grietas en la cara. Lo raro es que entre más pasaba el tiempo menos parecían todos recordarlo, incluyéndome llegó un punto en que si apenas se me cruzaba su imagen. Un día mencioné su nombre y todos respondieron con un helante '¿Quien'... Ya te imaginaras mi reacción'' Finalizó Chara.

''¿Gaster? en uno de mis últimos recorridos me encontré con sus, uh… '¿Seguidores?' creo'' Frisk dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos ''Todos eran muy crípticos, dos de ellos mencionaron lo del accidente y lo de que fue el científico real antes de Alphys… Y el otro me dió una crisis existencial en su momento'' Explicó Frisk ''Creo que debí haberlo visto venir…'' Finalizó la castaña.

''¿Por qué?'' Inquirió Chara.

''Era igual a Monster Kid, solo que era totalmente gris, no tenía pupilas, estaba al borde de un muelle y juraría que apareció ahí de un momento a otro'' Dijo Frisk.

''Es de esperarse con tantos errores'' Dijo Chara.

''Si, pero igual, eso da miedo'' Respondió Frisk.

* * *

''Aquí es'' Dijo Alphys entrando a una habitación gigante con una máquina que ocupaba buena parte de la habitación, su diseño era simple tenía dos conductos, uno para el receptor y otro para una fuente de energía, el centro de la máquina era un espacio ocupado por canalizadores de energía.

Asriel miró muy sorprendido la máquina. _De repente me arrepiento de esto..._

* * *

 _Nada más quiero decirles que en los próximos capítulos la cosa se va a poner buena. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Recuerden dejar Reviews ya que me alegra y ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer!_

 _~Arca9_


	8. Regreso

**Author's Note:**

 _Chicos, yo no les voy a venir acá a decirles como el hecho de que no hice nada con esta historia en casi dos años es por la Universidad o porque la vida no quizo. Los gustos cambian y mi interés por Undertale se fue apagando no al punto de olvidarme del juego pero ciertamente ya el fandom y la comunidad no me llamaba la atención como antes. Y no voy a ponerme a escribir estando desinspirado para que lo que salga sea un asco._

 _Sin embargo no me gusta dejar las cosa a medias, asi que aprovechando esta chispa de inspiración tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda para darle un final a la historia de este par, no se como será el proceso de updates eso ya dependera de cuanto escriba y que tan animado me sienta, pero tratare de terminar la historia en menos de 10 capitulos._

 _Sin mas que decir, disfruten_

* * *

Asriel miraba máquina ante sus ojos con miedo puro en sus ojos. Ciertamente esperaba algo así pero definitivamente no tenía planeado que hacer al momento de entrar en acción.

''Ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿No?'' Dijo Asriel aceptando lo que venga después.

''Nop, ya es hora…'' Alphys suspiró ''Asriel e-escucha, se lo que piensas y c-creeme tienes razón de hacerlo d-digo, ¡Podrías Morir!''

''Gracias Alphys, aprecio tus optimistas palabras de aliento'' Asriel respondió con una mirada decepcionada y asustada.

''Lo s-siento, jeje'' Dijo Alphys riéndose nerviosamente ''Lo que iba a decir después era que si Frisk pudo con toda la Underground va a poder con esto, y tu también lo lograrás''

''¿Como estas tan segura de que yo voy a lograrlo?'' Preguntó Asriel.

''Frisk te dio su alma, has de ser muy especial para ella…'' Dijo la reptil señalando el pecho del chico ''Y aquí entre nos, se lo que se siente ser capaz de hacer lo que sea por alguien que aprecias'' Finalizó Alphys.

Asriel se sonrojo un poco, y también pensó en lo que la reptil le acababa de decir… _Has de ser muy especial para ella…_ esas palabras rondaban por la cabeza del pequeño y aunque le daban cierta confianza, seguridad y genuinamente lo alegraban de una manera que para el pequeño era algo peculiar, también eran un peso extra a la presión que el mismo se ponía y a su seguridad sobre salir de esta con Frisk. El estaba más que dispuesto a intentar como sea de ayudar a Alphys a hacer que la humana volviera pero una vez más, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

''Perdón si s-solo parezco estar p-proyectadome en ti, es solo q-q-que realmente tengo fé en que esto saldrá bien, q-quiero e-enmendar mis errores'' Alphys dijo con un tono triste.

''Oh, no te preocupes… Es bueno oír eso, creo que lo necesitaba'' Dijo Asriel sonriendo par luego encarar la máquina una vez más. "Y… ¿Como va esto? ¿Me siento en un lado y a ella la pones en el otro?"

"¿Que?" Dijo Alphys alzando la mirada "Oh, no vamos a usar _esa_ cosa enorme eso sí que es de locos, Sígueme" dijo Alphys gestionando hacia un elevador.

Asriel exhaló fuerte, luego se dirigió a la cientifica "Alphys"

"Si, dime"

"Apreciaria si la próxima vez evitaras que me de un infarto" Respondió Asriel con una mirada entre enfadada y asustada.

"O-Oh, lo siento mucho l-lo tendré en cuenta, creo que d-debería desmontar eso" Alphys respondió riendo nerviosamente.

* * *

"!CUIDADO ATRÁS!" Gritó Chara.

Frisk si apenas reaccionó para esquivar el ataque de su muy poderoso enemigo, cuando Chara dijo que el llegaría no esperaba que los encontrara así de fácil o tan rápido y lo peor era que el tenía la ventaja y por mucho, sus ataques eran fuertes, devastadores y bastante precisos tanto al punto de casi vaporizar a Chara llegado cierto punto.

 _Vaya que es fuerte._ Pensó Frisk sonriendo. _Perfecto._

 _Maldita sea, Frisk más te vale que esto funcione._ Pensó Chara.

"Funcionará, tenlo por seguro" Respondió Frisk.

Su poder era una arma de doble filo para ambos humanos, cada vez los ataques de la entidad eran más devastadores pero más erráticos e inestables justo lo que Frisk quería para desarmar el lugar, aunque claro al ser más inestable corrían el triple de riesgo que en su primer encuentro.

Cada ataque que esquivaban era un paso hacia adelante a salir del vacío en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo la clave de salir de ahí era también salir en una pieza. Gaster sin embargo les mandó una advertencia de cuánto poder poseía. En un momento lanzó un ataque que si bien esquivaron su proyectil, no tuvieron tanta suerte con la explosión que provino detrás. Ambos humanos recibieron un golpe extremadamente fuerte.

Frisk y Chara rodaron varios metros atrás tras recibir el golpe de la onda expansiva, aturdida Frisk trató de recobrar sus sentidos y ubicarse después de ese imprevisto.

"Esa si no me la esperaba" Dijo Frisk mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad. "Es muy poderoso Chara deb-" Frisk pausó al ver con mucho miedo a Chara inmóvil tirado a poca distancia. _Ay no, no, no._

Frisk de repente recibió un golpe proveniente de la entidad, un golpe directo y bastante devastador. Ella cayó unos cuantos metros hasta ser detenida de un fuerte golpe por lo que parecía ser el límite del vacío. Ella estaba bastante herida y débil, cuando se recuperó parcialmente del golpe intentó ponerse de pie pero apenas pudo conseguirlo a medias sosteniéndose con una mano. Ella sabía que en este caso solo tenía una ventaja y esa era que el lugar colapsará pronto al ritmo de sus ataques.

Frisk se acercó a Chara y logró ponerse completamente de pie, luego miró al suelo con una expresión en blanco, ella se veía agotada y débil. Frisk reunió el poco aliento que le quedaba

"¡Vamos termina con esto de una vez!"

Gaster solo sonrió ante el acto de rabia desesperada de la humana, y procedió a cargar un ataque con un poder devastador descomunal. Frisk alzó la mirada mientras agarraba a Chara del brazo con una sonrisa triunfal. _Asriel, ya todo depende de ti._

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de la castaña cuando Gaster terminó de cargar su ataque y el lugar colapsara.

* * *

Al bajar en el elevador Asriel se sorprendió al ver que lo que había abajo no era nada parecido a la máquina que vió arriba, era algo más bien parecido a un quirófano muy bien implementado, lo primero que llamó su atención fue que solo había dos sillas, una mesa con varios objetos y muchos de ellos eran bandas y cintas con una que otra jeringa junto a un frasco de pastillas. Sin embargo la mesa en el extremo de la habitación tenía dos tubos de ensayo, uno vacío con un borde como para pasar la sustancia que pusieran ahí a otro lugar y otro con algo de fulgor rojo brillante del mismo color que el alma de Frisk pero con un tono un poco más apagado.

"Muy bien, Asriel p-por favor toma asiento, esto no debería tardar mucho si todo sale bien" Dijo Alphys mirando el tubo rojo y tomando la jeringa junto con el tubo de ensayo vacío.

"¿Qué es eso rojo en el tubo?"

"Determinación" Dio Alphys haciendo que Asriel se confundiera un poco "Y creeme que no es f-fácil de conseguir… N-Ni de manipular"

"Siempre creí que la determinación era algo más parecido a la magia nuestra y no algo que se puede… usar en los otros" Dijo Asriel

"Bueno eso es algo más complicado, los hechizos humanos son más basados en aplicarlos en sí mismos que usarlos en c-contra como los n-nuestros" Decía alphys mientras tomaba una muestra de la determinación en el tubo "Ese fue el el factor que nos condenó a perder la batalla contra los humanos, ellos no se deshacen físicamente al m-morir y son más resilientes a las heridas i-incluso sin sus hechizos… Sus hechizos eran absurdamente r-r-resistentes, un solo hechicero podía acabar con cientos de n-nuestras tropas, y al final tu p-padre no tuvo más opción que retroceder y anunciar nuestra rendición…" Alphys finalizó mientras ponía ambos tubos en su lugar.

"Si papá nos habló de eso en algunas ocasiones ¿Alguna vez lograron ganarle a uno?" Preguntó Asriel.

Alphys procedió señalar el tubo de ensayo.

"Oh…" Dijo Asriel un poco intranquilo al saber que lo que iban a usar era de un humano muerto.

"Ya te puedes imaginar por que es tan difícil conseguirla" Dijo Alphys "Ok, lo que viene ahora va a ser lo que defina si p-podemos seguir adelante, bien Asriel ¿Si ves la diferencia de t-tonos entre esto y el alma de Frisk?" Alphys le comunicó mientras le señalo a la determinación en la jeringa.

Asriel solo asintió

"Bien tenemos que hacer, que sean del mismo tono, una vez se compatibiliza con su alma el resto será más fácil para que su propia energía reconstruya su alma, y para eso es precisamente para lo que te necesito, necesito tu parte de de su alma" Finalizó Alphys.

"O-ok" Dijo Asriel bastante asustado mientras colocaba a Frisk en la otra silla. "¿Qué necesitas que haga Alphys?" Dijo Asriel mientras levitaba su Alma en su mano.

"Bien necesito que te concentres, n-no te voy a mentir esto va a doler y luego vas a s-sentirte más débil, sin embargo no debería tardar más d-de 30 segundos" Dijo Alphys.

"Me imagino que no puedes usar la parte de Frisk, ¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Asriel mirando a Frisk

"Por que ella está demasiado inestable, l-lo que sea que hagamos no podemos tocar su parte de alma para algo más que cuando el p-procedimiento de mezcla esté listo, cualquier c-cambio en esa mitad y podríamos empeorar su estado"

Asriel volteó a ver a Alphys "¿Proceso de mezcla?" Preguntó Asriel algo perdido con lo que Alphys le dijo.

"Las almas de monstruos que probé con determinación r-reaccionaron reconstruyéndose, sin embargo la determinación e-es una energía demasiado poderosa y n-nuestro cuerpo no la resiste" Alphys dijo intentando suprimir los escalofríos al recordar las amalgamas "Pero Frisk es humana, así que ella t-tolerará más que bien la determinación pero necesito algo de la e-esencia de la parte que tu tienes de su alma para estabilizar el p-proceso, no quiero que salga mal y su alma colapse t-totalmente" Alphys explicó.

Asriel ahora se sentía mucho más seguro de toda la situación, se podría decir que incluso por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía… optimista sobre la situación.

"Por cierto necesito que tomes estas" Alphys dijo mientras le mostraba dos pastillas azules pequeñas con un tono azul aqua luminoso bastante distintivo.

"¿Qué son estas?" Preguntó Asriel.

"Son pastillas de echo" Dijo Alphys "Elevan tu nivel DEF y a-ayudarán a que tu alma no colapse al sacar la esencia que n-necesito de su parte humana"

"Bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás…" Dijo Asriel con algo de nerviosismo, pero muy seguro de que iba a ayudar en lo que le correspondiese.

* * *

Toriel se movía de un lado a otro, ella y Asgore se encontraban bastante preocupados esperando en el laboratorio de Alphys, Asgore en algún tiempo pasado habría sido el primero en calmarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo con su última conversación antes de que Asriel trajera a Frisk al palacio, Asgore se sentía caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo cada vez que se miraban.

 _Vamos Asgore, di algo. Lo último que quieres es que ella crea que esto no te importa_ Pensó Asgore _¿...Pero que le digo? ella tiene toda las razones del mundo para estar preocupada, no es como si yo le pudiera decir "Hey Tori se que nuestro hijo está en una situación ultra-peligrosa de la cual puede salir gravemente herido o peor, pero no te preocupes todo va a estar bien!" además con lo que Alphys dijo del proceso y lo que involucra no ayu-_

"Asgore..." Dijo Toriel en un tono algo triste

Asgore inmediatamente la miró "¿Sí? Tori.. Toriel?" Respondió algo nervioso.

"No quiero perderlo otra vez… No quiero que Frisk muera. ¿Realmente crees que Alphys pueda con esto? Y por favor se sincero" Finalizó toriel conteniendo las lágrimas.

Asgore se puso de pie "No encontraras a alguien mejor para esto, es su especialidad"

"Siempre pensé en que yo iba ser la mejor madre para mis hijos… Yo n-no quiero fallarles otra vez, no después de todo esto" Dijo Toriel con voz quebrada mientras se recostaba contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo

Asgore se acercó a la angustiada cabra luego procedió a agacharse y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ella se veía angustiada y de cierto modo perdida, no parecía ser ella misma sin embargo Asgore noto algo en esos ojos carmesí... Miedo. Miedo a perder a su hijo y a la humana que seguramente le rompió el corazón al tener que dejarla ir a este mundo, estaba en un estado en el que a el se le partía el corazón verla y aunque el sabia que en buena parte era su culpa, ella parecía que en cualquier momento iba a tener un colapso de solo pensar en lo peor.

Asgore notó que ella lo volvió a mirar, el tenía una expresión bastante triste "Tori tienes que dejar de torturarte de esta manera" Dijo Asgore.

"Asgore se que probablemente pienses que esto no es más que otro pasaje para ti y tu desdén por la vida, pero entiende que no puedo simplemente quedarme expectante de cómo nuestro hijo puede morir otra vez" Dijo Toriel ofuscada y con los ojos irritados por llorar.

Asgore se mantuvo tranquilo "No estoy diciendo que no te preocupes, se lo que está en riesgo pero lo que hablas de una forma en la que no eres tu" Finalizó manteniéndose calmado

"Lo que dije de _ti_ va muy enserio" Dijo Toriel bastante enfática refiriéndose al monarca.

"Eso lo se" Dijo en un tono triste "Me refiero a lo que dices de ti, y de cómo hablas de que fallaste como madre. Eso no es cierto, y creerlo no es un error que quieras cometer, ni que yo quiero que cometas" Dijo Asgore.

Toriel se quedó muda, después de un momento se dirigió de nuevo a Asgore "¿Como sabrías algo de eso? Tu solo acabaste con los humanos que querían salir, hacías exactamente lo opuesto a lo que yo quería cumplir"

"Precisamente por eso, ese si es un error que he cometido y que jamás pienso volver a hacer, me perdí tanto pensando que había fallado como padre al no poder evitar que Chara y Asriel fueran asesinados por los humanos que no pensé en las consecuencias que tendría no controlar mi ira, y condene 6 vidas por eso" Dijo Asgore con un tono arrepentido. "Creo que es hora de dejar que nuestros malos pensamientos dicten nuestras acciones, yo creo que si esa humana fue capaz de traer a nuestro Asriel de vuelta también Asriel será capaz de hacer lo mismo con ella, no importa lo que antes pasara"

Toriel se quedó atónita, si bien podía ver que Asgore estaba notablemente arrepentido por su comportamiento ella pensó que su confianza en el asunto se debiera a que alguien de su mando se ocupaba de la situación y no porque realmente le importara la humana. Después de un momento Toriel respondió.

"Asgore, entiendo eso pero es que lo que de verdad me preocupa es que lo que va a hacer puede matarlo y Alphys ni siquiera sabe que no hay garantías de que todo esté bien incluso si logra traerla de vuelta" Dijo Toriel un poco más calmada "Si el se va a ir a una casa incendiándose, quiero saber cuanto fuego hay" Dijo la cabra secándose las lágrimas.

"Mira, entiendo si estas asustada pero lo que-"

"¡A mi no me hables de estar asustada, Asgore!" Interrumpió Toriel con un tono ofendido "¡En este momento ni siquiera sé en qué casa está!"

"Cuando Undyne, el esqueleto y tu se fueron por la humana solos y nos pidieron que nos quedaramos el resto aquí a pesar de que no sabían quién la tenía ¿Te lo discutí?" Dijo Asgore.

Toriel quiso decir algo pero al final suspiró "... No"

"Porque confié en ti… Todos lo hicimos, solo te pido que confíes en Asriel y en Alphys…" Dijo Asgore "Se que es mucho pedir en nuestras circunstancias, pero ya no quiero seguir pensando en lo malo que puede pasar, yo creo en Asriel y se que tu también así que por favor no sigas con esto, deja de torturate Tori, por favor" Asgore finalizó

Toriel estaba algo sorprendida por lo comprensivo que Asgore estaba siendo con ella, si bien es cierto que todavía estaba asqueada por lo que hizo con respecto a los humanos, ella podía ver que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien la tomaría. A decir verdad ella también estaba cansada de vivir con miedo de lo peor y sobretodo de esconderse, ella quería hacer lo mejor que pudiera con tal de que lo que siguiera de aquí en adelante fuese un merecido final feliz, así que si iba a deshacerse de sus viejos hábitos mejor hacerlo ahora, lentamente Toriel se puso de pie "... L-lo intentaré… Y… Gracias necesitaba oir algo asi… No vale la pena en estancarme en el pasado" Dijo Toriel.

Asgore le sonrió, alegrandose de que ella lo escuchara. Quizás todavía le quedaban cosas que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Toriel.

* * *

Asriel sintió como si le estuvieran robando la energía vital, después de que el dolor inmenso del pinchazo inicial en la zona roja de su alma bajara el logro concentrarse y mantener la compostura. Sin embargo el hecho de que el dolor del procedimiento aún era bastante fuerte no ayudaba mucho.

Alphys estaba operando en este momento con precisión qué harían quedar a ensambladoras industriales en vergüenza, su precisión fue perfecta al colocar la aguja sin dañar el alma de Asriel y estaba asegurándose de tomar lo necesario de la parte del Alma de Asriel de manera milimétrica, sin embargo Asriel apenas podía mantener el equilibrio en la silla, Alphys tomó conciencia de esto y trató de alentar al chico.

"Asriel, quédate conmigo y-ya falta poco" Dijo la reptil siguiendo teniendo el mismo cuidado con el procedimiento "Frisk va a r-regresar pronto"

"Alphys…" Dijo Asriel casi sin aliento y con dificultad para respirar "Quema… No voy a aguantar mucho más... " Finalizó débilmente mientras hacía lo que podía para no colapsar.

Alphys en un movimiento rápido pero muy preciso retiró la aguja, Asriel respiró hondo poniendo su mano en su pecho. Alphys procedió a mezclar la determinación y la esencia del alma de Frisk, al combinarse las sustancias comenzaron a tomar el tono del alma de la humana castaña.

"Perfecto" Dijo Alphys mientras vertía el contenido en el tubo vacío.

Luego de tapar el frasco la científica se dirigió a la mesa en el extremo y procedió a tapar el tubo con una tapa que era perforable por una aguja. Alphys dejó el frasco vacío sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la humana con el tubo que tenía la mezcla. La reptil tomó la jeringa y, con excepcional cuidado, extrajo el contenido del tubo con la misma. Cuando la jeringa se llenó Alphys respiró hondo "Llegó el momento Asriel, ella va estar como si nada hubiera pasado cuando esto termine esto" Dijo Alphys sorpresivamente sin tartamudear.

Asriel asintió, el se encontraba un poco mejor pero todavía le costaba respirar.

Alphys cuidadosamente puso la aguja en el Alma de la humana y comenzó a empujar el la mezcla en su alma. Alphys notaba como a medida que ella inyectaba la mezcla esta tomaba la forma de su mitad faltante hasta que al final su alma lucía como originalmente llegó a la Underground.

Lo que Alphys no vino venir es que en un parpadeo los ojos de Frisk se tornaron rojos hasta la esclera dando la impresión de lámparas emanando luz roja.

"Frisk!" Alphys gritó mientras tomaba la cara de la humana sin saber qué hacer "Asriel ven, ayudala a…" Alphys enmudeció al voltear a ver al chico el cual también sufria el mismo predicamento que la humana solo que en su caso el brillo de sus ojos era azul aqua. Alphys no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar a la onda expansiva de algún tipo de energía proveniente de ambos chicos.

Alphys cayó al suelo, rápidamente se levantó y vio que todo había sufrido el impacto de la onda, los tubos de ensayo en el piso, la jeringa rota y los demás utensilios regados en la mesa, ella luego volteó a mirar a Asriel y noto que sus ojos ya no estaban iluminados de azul y a su vez vio que estaba recuperando la conciencia. Alphys fue a ayudarlo al instante.

"¿Asriel, estas bien?" Dijo Alphys mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse de la silla.

Asriel estuvo un momento esperando a que el mareo se disipara.

"S-si, ¿Que paso Alphys?" Preguntó Asriel.

"N-no lo se, cuando el pro-procedimiento terminó, se les i-iluminaron los ojos a ambos y l-luego a Frisk... " Alphys paró de inmediato, Asriel también cayó en cuenta de lo mismo que Alphys.

"Frisk" Dijeron ambos y ambos miraron a la silla donde la humana se encontraba y para fortuna de ellos ella seguía ahí.

Pasaron cerca de 3 segundos los cuales Alphys y Asriel sintieron como horas hasta que Frisk empezó a moverse y recuperar la conciencia, la reptil y el cabrito fueron rápidamente a donde ella se encontraba y Alphys evitó que se cayera de la silla mientras Asriel esperaba a que Frisk recupera totalmente la conciencia, lo cual le tomó alrededor de 30 segundos

Lo primero que Frisk notó al despertar fue su alma completa, ella estaba bastante confundida por esto, luego noto a Alphys, la humana se frotó los ojos y su vista se esclareció, ella vió a Alphys sonriendo y comprendió porque su alma estaba completa.

"Bienvenida de vuelta" Dijo Alphys.

"Sabía que si alguien me sacaba de esta eras tu" Dijo Frisk sonriente.

Frisk levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su alma estaba completa

"Asriel! donde esta Asri-" Frisk giró su cabeza a la izquierda y ahí lo vio, sus ojos verdes, su carita preocupada que le dieron una sensación de tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. _Gracias… Quizá ahora sí valió la pena._

Asriel se acercó a Frisk sin despegarle la mirada y notablemente a punto de llorar, ella también estaba a punto de llorar, ambos procedieron a abrazarse el uno al otro, ninguno podía describir con palabras, un sentimiento de seguridad y felicidad inigualable al tener al otro en sus brazos y viceversa. Como si nada mas importara y toda esta locura valiera la pena.

"No vuelvas a irte…" Dijo Asriel con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebradiza y mientras abrazaba a la humana con fuerza.

A frisk se le derritio el corazón con lo tierno que es Asriel.

"No planeo hacerlo Azzy…" Dijo Frisk.

Lo importante es que ahora se tenían el uno al otro una vez más, y viniera lo que viniera ambos sentían que lo podían superar si se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _Bien ahora que nuestra chica principal esta de vuelta, solo quedan dos problemas por resolver. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos veremos en el siguente. Que tengan un buen día lectores!_

 _~Arkanin3_


End file.
